


Going Home

by CrazyGoldenWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cultural Differences, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merperson Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 05, Pre-Slash, Steter Secret Santa
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGoldenWolf/pseuds/CrazyGoldenWolf
Summary: [TRADUCTION] La mer a toujours appelé Stiles. Maintenant, il est libre d'y répondre.Peter veut juste mettre Beacon Hills aussi loin de lui que possible physiquement. Stiles ne dit pas non, alors il suit.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Going Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952085) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 



> Mon laïus sera à la fin pour ne pas surcharger cette partie assez conséquente, je ne met ici que les définitions (parce que perso, je ne connaissais pas tout ça !! Ça vous évite d’aller chercher si vous ne connaissez pas non plus =D)
> 
> Embruns = Pluie fine formée de gouttelettes d'eau de mer projetées dans l'air à partir d'une surface agitée (surtout pluriel).
> 
> Houle = 1. Oscillation régulière de la surface de la mer, indépendante du vent local. 2.Grosses vagues d'une mer agitée : Il y a de la houle aujourd'hui, le vent s'est levé.
> 
> Brisants = Agitation de la mer résultant de l'écroulement de la crête de la houle dans le déferlement (le plus souvent au pluriel).
> 
> Livres pop-up = j’ai laissé le terme anglais parce que c’est apparemment comme ça qu’on les appelle aussi en français, ce sont des livres où des animations papiers et en volume se développent en ouvrant les pages. Voilà. Je ne savais pas que ça s’appelait comme ça X)
> 
> J’ai choisis de traduire seawolf par loup-des-mers car le loup de mer existe déjà (c’est un poisson, énorme, certes, mais clairement commun et pêchable par nous-autres, marcheurs terrestres que nous-sommes) et loup marin aussi (c’est un phoque… Ce que Stiles décrit n’est clairement pas un phoque XD). Donc, loup-des-mers.
> 
> J’ai également décidé de traduire « merfolk » par « sirènes », comme nous pouvons dire « Hommes » en terme général alors qu’il y a aussi des femmes. J’ai choisis d’en faire une espèce féminine parce que ce n’est pas comme si j’avais beaucoup de choix, il n’y a que peu d’occasions où je peux remplacer « merfolk » par « peuple des mers ». Et donc Stiles est un « triton » pour « merman ». Parce que « Sirin » n’est pas un terme officiel et que je trouve ça moche. XD Et que nos mythes et légendes indiquent que le terme « triton » est le plus appropriés pour les hommes sirènes.
> 
> Et ma playlist pour cette traduction (que j’ai également utilisé quand j’ai lu cette magnifique histoire la première fois) (tout est trouvable sur Spotify si vous l'utilisez) :  
> Melody Day (Four Tet Remix) - Caribou, Luke Lalonde, etc.  
> Full Circle - Half Moon Run  
> Last Orders - Nothing But Thieves  
> Billie Holiday - Warpaint  
> Blue Moon - Beck  
> Hollow Body Weather - Field Division  
> Modest Mountains - Field Division
> 
> Bonne lecture. Et désolé si j'ai laissé des fautes.

La mère de Stiles a acheté une maison de plage sur la côte qui s’ouvre sur une plage privée, parfaite pour le peuple de la mer comme elle et Stiles pour aller et venir de l’océan sans avoir besoin de se cacher du public.

Stiles n’y est pas retourné depuis que sa mère est tombée malade. Avant sa mort, c’était parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas y aller avec lui. Après sa mort, c’était parce que Stiles ne voulait pas laisser son père seul, pas son père biologique, mais le seul père qu’il ait connu, et le shérif lui-même n’a jamais voulu regarder quoi que ce soit qui lui rappelait sa défunte épouse.

(Parfois, cela incluait Stiles.)

A présent, John Stilinski est mort.

A présent, Stiles n’a aucune raison de rester dans une ville qui n’a jamais été très gentille avec lui, une ville où il a connu le chagrin, la violence, la trahison et la mort plus qu’il n’a jamais connu l’amour ou l’amitié ou des gens qu’il pourrait considérer comme son Clan, une ville pleine d’imbéciles et de monstres qui le tueront probablement s’il reste plus longtemps, tout comme ça a tué son père.

Il emballe donc tout dans la maison et expédie la majorité des cartons aux membres de la famille de son père. Stiles ne les connaît pas, ils ne le connaissent pas vraiment et ils ne sont pas venus à l’enterrement, mais ils partageaient le même sang que son père.

Il garde certaines choses -des photos, des livres, du bric-à-brac qui lui rappellent pour la plupart ses parents. Ceux-là et ses propres effets personnels sont emballés et expédiés au bureau de poste le plus proche à sa maison de plage pour être récupérés à son arrivée.

Il hésite à dire quelque chose à Scott, mais finalement, il choisit d’envoyer un sms une fois qu’il sera en chemin.

Il peut pardonner beaucoup de choses à son premier et seul ami, surtout parce qu’il n’a jamais  _ voulu _ faire de mal à Stiles (ou vraiment, à qui que ce soit d’autre) -quand il a accidentellement laissé Stiles mourir dans la piscine avec Derek, suffocant sous le chlore, quand il a oublié Stiles encore et encore en faveur d’Allison, quand il n’a jamais remarqué que Stiles a été kidnappé et torturé par Gérard et ses potes, Scott n’a jamais  _ voulu _ que quoi que ce soit se produise comme ça a été le cas, donc Stiles peut lui pardonner. Il peut même pardonner à Scott de lui reprocher la mort de Donovan, de lui reprocher d’avoir  _ survécu _ , parce qu’il comprend que Scott est très étroit d’esprit, très naïf, très  _ borné _ quand il s’agit de ce qu’il considère comme bon et mauvais et il y a peu de chances que cela change un jour.

Mais il ne peut pas pardonner à Scott d’avoir cru les paroles de Théo plutôt que celles de Stiles, d’avoir fait confiance à un gamin hasardeux qui prétendait les connaître et seulement vouloir faire partie de leur meute ; plutôt que celles de Stiles qui n’a jamais été rien de moins que  _ putain de dévoué _ quand il s’agissait de Scott.

Il ne peut pas pardonner à Scott d’avoir fait tuer son père, même si c’était indirect et involontaire.

(La plupart des dommages causés par Scott sont indirects et involontaires, et presque toujours avec de bonnes intentions. C’est peut-être la raison pour laquelle il n’apprend jamais.)

Ça n’a plus d’importance. Le shérif est toujours mort, Stiles ne peut même pas  _ regarder _ Scott sans vouloir enfoncer ses dents dans sa trachée et Scott ne peut plus le regarder non plus après Stiles soit sorti en trombe de l’hôpital une fois que son père fut déclaré mort et que le cadavre de Théo ait été retrouvé douze heures plus tard, échoué sur la rive avec la gorge ravagée, et pas de manière sexy.   


Scott sait que c’est Stiles qui l’a fait. Il n’a tout simplement aucune preuve.

Stiles est resté dans les parages seulement assez longtemps pour rendre une dernière faveur à Beacon Hills -il a démoli Eichen House une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il n’a pas pris la peine de contacter les autres. Liam est toujours en colère contre Scott pour Hayden. Scott ne s’est toujours pas excusé auprès de qui que ce soit, ni n’a même tenté de reconstituer sa meute en lambeaux, ce qui équivaut à la même chose. Kira a toujours à peine le contrôle de ses propres pouvoirs. Malia cherche sa mère et n’a plus de temps pour personne d’autre. Stiles n’allait pas attendre que tout ce drame se termine, d’autant plus qu’il ne voulait pas s’en occuper non plus. Quelqu’un devait libérer Lydia. Et quelqu’un devait se débarrasser des Médecins de l’Horreur. Cette personne pouvait tout aussi bien être Stiles.

C’était facile. Il est entré pendant les heures d’ouverture alors qu’il n’y avait pas d’autres visiteurs, a ouvert la bouche et a littéralement hurlé.

Lorsque Lydia crie, elle incarne le signe d’une mort imminente. Lorsque Stiles crie, les ondes sonores qu’il produit sont assez fortes pour faire éclater les tympans, percer le cerveau et renverser tout un bâtiment.

Bien sûr, il n’a pas tout fait s’écrouler d’un seul coup, il a seulement nettoyé section par section tandis qu’il cherchait Lydia. En l’occurrence, les cellules presque hermétiques d’Eichen House ont joué en sa faveur. Tant qu’il ne criait pas trop fort, Stiles ne briserait pas les cellules et ne risquerait pas d’affecter Lydia.

Il l’a trouvée au sous-sol dans une cellule froide et dépouillée, attachée à un lit avec des câbles fixés à sa tête. Son oreiller était taché de sang. Elle ne s’est pas réveillée même quand il l’a doucement secouée, mais au moins elle respirait.

Il l’a fait sortir. Il l’aurait portée jusqu’à la surface sans s’arrêter s’il n’avait pas vu Peter à travers les barreaux d’une autre cellule en passant.

Stiles était venu pour une personne. Il en est ressorti avec deux. Même lui n’avait pas le cœur assez froid pour laisser un Peter presque catatonique recroquevillé sous un lit de camp miteux, ne portant rien d’autre qu’une chemise et un pantalon délavés. Alors il a porté Lydia sur son dos, a attrapé Peter et a fait son chemin jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée, ignorant l’assortiment d’aides-soignants et de gardes morts qu’il laissait derrière.

Il a livré Lydia et Peter à l’hôpital, a glissé un petit collier de coquille de conque autour de leur cou, s’est assuré que Peter était enregistré sous un faux nom, a dit au personnel qu’ils avaient tous les deux été victimes d’un enlèvement et puis les avait laissés là, s’éclipsant avec le chaos qui s’en étaient suivis.

Il est retourné une fois de plus à Eichen House. Cette fois-là, il cria plus fort, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste rien que des gravats et des corps.

Et maintenant, il se tient là, quatre semaines plus tard, à charger le dernier de ses sacs à l’arrière de sa jeep. Sa maison a été mise en vente. L’intérieur a été vidé. Même la majorité des meubles ont été vendus ou donnés, le reste a été expédié dans un entrepôt près de sa maison de plage.

Il n’a pas l’intention de revenir.

Mais il erre une dernière fois dans sa maison d’enfance, dérivant dans les pièces vides et les chambres désertées, s’attardant dans l’immense salle de bains principale avec la baignoire qui était assez grande pour qu’il change et barbotte dedans quand il était petit.

Il s’arrête devant l’armoire à alcool de son père. Il a presque bu jusqu’au coma après être revenu des funérailles de son père, s’est réveillé avec la pire gueule de bois de l’histoire des gueules de bois et a ensuite jeté tout le whisky qui restait.

Qu’il ne soit jamais dit qu’il n’a rien pris de son père.

Il ne la vend pas, l’armoire. Mais il ne l’emporte pas non plus. Honnêtement, il déteste cette chose. Déteste tout ce qu’elle représente et tout ce qu’elle lui rappelle. Ce buffet a été l’un des nombreux projets que sa mère a sculpté, l’un des derniers aussi, avant que ses mains ne perdent la dextérité nécessaire et que son esprit ne perde la raison nécessaire. Stiles ne peut pas la jeter, mais en même temps, il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec ça. Peut-être que la prochaine famille qui emménagera ici s’en servira mieux.

Il avance. Il fait courir une main le long des murs en se souvenant. L’endroit où se trouvait le plus grand fauteuil, celui où sa mère les faisait toujours s’asseoir quand elle lui faisait la lecture. Elle faisait toutes les voix, quand il était jeune.

Le comptoir dans la cuisine où il se perchait en balançant ses jambes, regardant sa mère cuisiner. Elle chantait entre deux préparations pour lui apprendre le nom de tous les ustensiles.

L’arbre dans la cour arrière, celui sur lequel il grimpait. Il s’est cassé une jambe une fois en tombant. Sa mère était tellement inquiète qu'elle l’avait précipitamment emmené à l’hôpital.

Le bureau de son père, où Stiles s’est introduit à plusieurs reprises, curieux du travail d’un officier de police, fouillant partout jusqu’à ce que son père l’attrape et ne le renvoie, avant que Stiles apprenne à  _ ne pas _ se faire prendre.   


(Le hall de l’étage où sa mère l’a coincé une fois, ses ongles lui creusant le visage, criant à propos des yeux de Stiles. Le mur du salon où l’alcool a coulé une fois, après que son père, ivre, lui ait jeté un verre à la tête quand Stiles a tenté -juste cette fois- de l’amener à arrêter de boire.)

Une douzaine d’autres endroits, une centaine d’autres souvenirs. Ils ne sont pas tous bons, pas tous mauvais, mais tous servent à faire monter quelque chose semblable à de la nostalgie dans la poitrine de Stiles.   


Il termine sa dernière ballade à travers la maison, s’arrêtant juste au seuil de la porte d’entrée pour enfiler ses chaussures.   


Mère décédée. Père décédé. Plus d’amis. Personne près d’être un compagnon potentiel. Pas de Clan digne de nom. Il est vraiment tout seul maintenant.   


Il est temps de partir.

Il ferme la porte derrière lui, la verrouille et empoche la clé avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Il ouvre même la portière du conducteur. Et puis il y a des pas.   


Son ouïe n’est pas aussi bonne que celle d’un métamorphe, surtout sur terre et sous forme humaine, mais il capte tout de même les pas discrets et boiteux qui chancellent sur le trottoir à un rythme aussi rapide que possible sans se lancer dans une course.

Il se retourne et il y a Peter, se précipitant vers lui, et il est toujours aussi étonnamment pâle que quand Stiles l’a sorti d’Eichen House. Il y a une lueur hantée, presque fiévreuse dans ses yeux, ses cheveux -plus longs maintenant, rappelant à Stiles la coupe que Peter portait lorsqu’il était encore Alpha- sont à peine peignés, sa barbe est plus négligée que Stiles ne l’a jamais vu et le t-shirt et la veste qu’il porte pendent sur sa silhouette comme s’ils étaient d’une taille ou deux trop grandes pour lui. Il est beaucoup trop mince, presque émacié, ses pommettes sont acérées d’une manière qui parle de famine plus que toute autre chose et il y a une sorte de fatigue sur ses traits qui suinte un épuisement profond, encore maintenant.

Il a un sac de sport en bandoulière et une poigne serrée et blanchit sur la sangle, et il ne s’arrête pas avant d’être à moins d’un mètre de Stiles. Son expression est fermée, un masque plein de fissures s’étirant sur toutes les plaies sanglantes sous-jacentes, mais il y a en même temps quelque chose de désespéré dans la façon dont il regarde Stiles, son regard ne vacillant jamais.

Il y a un moment de silence prudent entre eux. Mais alors, Peter déglutit et ses yeux errent distraitement avant qu'il ne fasse un signe de la main en direction de la maison.

« Tu t’en vas, » dit le loup-garou d’une voix rauque. Ce n’est pas une question.

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Ouais, » admet-il facilement. « Et j'reviendrai pas. »

Il jette un coup d’œil de l’autre côté de la rue, se représentant le reste de la ville. Ce foutu piège mortel de ville. Il regarde à nouveau Peter, étudiant la façon légèrement courbée dont l’homme se tient, replié comme si une forte rafale de vent allait le faire tomber en morceaux. « Tu devrais probablement être encore à l’hôpital, non ? »

Cette fois, c’est au tour de Peter de hausser les épaules, sa bouche se tordant comme s’il avait goûté quelque chose d’amer. Il regarde le trottoir sous ses chaussures, puis relève les yeux. Une de ses mains se lève pour repêcher sous sa chemise le collier de coquillage qu’il a toujours autour de son cou.

« Tu as laissé ceci, » dit Peter, et toujours pas de question. « Je peux… » Ses sourcils se froncent. « Je peux entendre l’océan. Pas une résonance. Je peux entendre le véritable océan. Je peux le sentir aussi. »

Les lèvres de Stiles se tordent en un bref sourire. « Ouais. » Il considère le loup-garou pendant une seconde. « … L’océan peut être apaisant. Je t’ai coincé dans un hôpital humain. Ça- » Il hoche la tête vers la coquille. « Ça te garde calme pour que tu ne te retrouves pas accidentellement tout loup avec des inconnus. Ça ne t’empêche pas de changer, mais ça t’aide à t’éclaircir un peu la tête, de sorte que tu n’as pas constamment le doigt sur la gâchette. »

Il s’arrête. Peter le fixe avidement, le pouce parcourant les contours de la coquille avant de la ranger à nouveau. Il a l’air de vouloir poser des questions, mais elles ne viennent pas. Au lieu de cela, l’homme triture maladroitement la sangle de son sac pendant un moment avant de centrer son attention sur Stiles, puis sur la maison, le panneau à vendre, puis Stiles.

« Emmène-moi avec toi, » déclare-t-il enfin d’un ton rauque et les mots se rapprochent inconfortablement d’un plaidoyer. Il ne dit rien d’autre.

Stiles soupire. Ce n’est pas comme s’il ne l’avait pas vu venir au moment où il a repéré Peter se traîner au coin de la rue, bien qu’avant cela, il admet  _ ne pas _ l’avoir vu venir. « Tu ne sais même pas où je vais. »

Peter lâche un son rêche qui est à des kilomètres d’être le rire qu’il est censé être. « Je m’en fiche. »

Non, Peter ne s’en soucie probablement pas.

Stiles soupire à nouveau. Eh bien, qu’est-ce que ça change maintenant? Il doute vraiment,  _ vraiment _ que Peter planifie quoi que ce soit de mauvais, pas avec l’état dans lequel il est, physiquement  _ et _ mentalement, et quel que soit tous les crimes que Peter a commis, le gars les a définitivement tous payés et même un peu plus. De plus, c’est un loup-garou -ce n’est pas comme si Stiles avait vraiment quelque chose à cacher. La seule raison pour laquelle il n’a rien dit de son secret le plus important à Scott était parce que -au début- Stiles ne savait pas si on pouvait lui faire confiance, étant à la fois un enfant  _ et _ un humain inconscient quand Stiles l’avait rencontré et après c’était juste… Ça n’était juste jamais venu. Ce n’est pas comme s’il y avait de grands plans d’eau où Stiles pouvait nager régulièrement. Il n’avait pas changé depuis des années.

« D’accord, monte dans la voiture, » finit par céder Stiles, grimaçant presque lorsqu’il aperçoit un éclair de soulagement accablant et douloureux sur le visage de Peter.

Docilement, Peter fait le tour de la jeep et grimpe sur le siège passager, mettant son sac sur le plancher avant de s’affaisser comme si le trajet jusqu’à la maison de Stiles et la conversation qui s’en était suivie avait épuisé le peu d’énergie qu’il avait réussi à réunir.

Stiles se hisse derrière le volant, lorgnant d’un œil critique les maigres effets personnels de Peter. « C’est tout ce que tu prends ? Si tu as plus de choses, on peut passer peu importe où et les récupérer. »

Les yeux de Peter sont déjà fermés, la tête tombant sur le côté pour se reposer contre la fenêtre. Si Stiles cherchait à lui arracher la gorge, il doute que le loup-garou s’en soucierait assez pour essayer d’esquiver.

« Je n’ai rien d’autre, » marmonne Peter sans ouvrir les yeux. « Le bail de mon appartement a pris fin il y a plus d’un an. Mon propriétaire s’est débarrassé de tout quand il n’a pas pu me joindre. » Son pied tressaute contre son sac. « C’est ce que j’ai laissé dans la chambre forte, au cas où j’aurais besoin, eh bien, » une note d’amusement cynique s’inscrit dans sa voix. « De disparaître rapidement. Ce ne sont que quelques livres, un ordinateur portable, des vêtements de rechange et un peu d’argent. »

Il retombe dans le silence, la poitrine se soulevant une fois sur une respiration lente et fatiguée. Stiles hoche la tête, même si Peter ne le voit pas, et n’offre ni pitié ni plus de questions. Il démarre la voiture à la place, jetant un dernier coup d’œil à la maison avant de sortir de l’allée.

Il est temps de partir.

* * *

Il faut sept bonnes heures pour arriver à destination. Stiles s’arrête pour quelques pauses toilettes et un déjeuner entre-temps, poussant Peter jusqu’à ce que l’homme morde sans enthousiasme dans un hamburger. Il se rendort dès qu’ils reprennent la route.

Ils passent la dernière ville avant d’arriver à la maison de plage quand Peter remue enfin, se réveille d’un coup sec et devient immédiatement tendu alors que son esprit se démène pour prendre en compte son environnement. Il ne se détend que lorsqu’il aperçoit Stiles et se rappelle où il se trouve. Se souvient qu’il n’est plus à Eichen House.

« On y est presque, » lui dit Stiles lorsque le front de Peter se tord de confusion en regardant par la fenêtre. « C’est la dernière ville avant d’arriver à ma maison sur la plage. C’est à une demi-heure de route d’ici. »

Peter ne répond pas tout de suite et son regard reste sur le paysage flou qui défile quand il demande finalement, « Tu as une maison sur la plage ? » Et puis, juste après, avant que Stiles ne puisse répondre, Peter le regarde et dit indifféremment, « Tu sens comme l’océan. Tu as toujours senti comme ça. »

Cela fait sourire Stiles et ça semble plus authentique que tout ce qu’il a réussi à faire depuis longtemps. « On y est presque, » répète-t-il, son pied appuyant sur la pédale un peu plus fort, allant un peu plus vite.

Un sentier s’élève bientôt, bifurquant de la route principale et jusque dans les bois, un panneau Propriété Privée cloué sur le portail. Stiles doit s’arrêter et sortir pour l’ouvrir, et Peter a apparemment encore assez d’initiative pour ramper dans le siège du conducteur et faire avancer la voiture pour que Stiles referme le portail et grimpe de nouveau dans sa jeep.

Peter ne dit rien mais il y a quelque chose d’un peu plus vivant dans ses yeux alors qu’il observe l’étendue des arbres de chaque côté d’eux, en grande partie épargné par l’humanité, parfait pour une belle course quand il le veut.

Stiles baisse sa fenêtre et celle de Peter. Il peut l’entendre et le sentir également maintenant -le clapotement rythmique des vagues se brisant sur le rivage, la forte odeur saumâtre portée par la brise de l’océan, l’appel à rentrer à la maison pour une sirène.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils émergent à la limite des arbres, la terre laisse place au sable et Stiles rit presque quand il voit le soleil se refléter sur les vagues, une mer ondulante de bleu étincelant. La plage s’étend à perte de vue, l’océan encore plus loin et sur la droite, juste à côté du rivage et construit sur pilotis pour accueillir les hautes marées, se trouve la -sa- maison de plage de sa mère, toujours debout, comme il s’en souvient, bien que la peinture se soit blanchie et fanée au soleil.

Il y a une allée sablonneuse en côte pour sa voiture, assez haute pour que l’eau ne l’atteigne pas quand la marée monte. Stiles se gare à peine correctement avant qu’il n’ait la portière ouverte et ses chaussures lancées, et la sensation du sable fin entre ses orteils, du vent frais sur sa peau, dans ses poumons et taquinant ses branchies, du rugissement accueillant des vagues dans ses oreilles, comme si elles pouvaient sentir l’un des leurs à proximité, c’est presque suffisant pour le paralyser.

Être sur deux jambes n’est généralement pas douloureux. Passer de triton à humain n’est pas comme dans La Petite Sirène où il faut faire un échange avec une méchante sorcière pieuvre et où chaque pas qu’Ariel reçoit en retour est une agonie.

Au lieu de cela, c’est une transition en douceur et volontaire, accordant aux sirènes le don de la survie sur terre et en mer. Mais un manque prolongé d’exposition à cette dernière, rester sur deux jambes trop longtemps sans changer et aller nager seulement de temps en temps, cela finit toujours par devenir douloureux pour les jambes de l’un des siens et plus ça dure, pire est la douleur pour servir de rappel qu’ils appartiennent finalement à la mer, pas à la terre.

Les loups-garous deviennent fous sans la lune. Les sirènes pleurent sans la mer.

Et Stiles ? Stiles n’a pas changé depuis plus d’une décennie.

Rétrospectivement, cela explique probablement beaucoup de choses sur les plongées que son humeur a subies au fil des ans. Ajoutez la mort de sa mère, les problèmes de son père et la connerie absolue des événements récents en plus de cela et, eh bien. C’est le rêve mouillé d’un psychologue, c’est tout ce qu’il dit.

Mais ça n’a plus d’importance.

Il lutte presque maladroitement pour sortir de sa chemise et puis saute pratiquement avec un pied en l’air quand le crissement d’une chaussure sur le sol lui rappelle qu’il n’est pas seul.

Peter ne le regarde pas lorsque Stiles se tourne vers le loup-garou. Ses yeux sont plutôt concentrés sur le torse de Stiles. Plus précisément, ils se concentrent sur les écailles dorées et ternes qui parsèment sa peau. Elles ne sont pas réparties uniformément autour de sa taille, se dispatchant plutôt ici et là sous son jean avant de se disperser juste en dessous de ses côtes et du milieu de sa colonne vertébrale.

Peter semble fasciné pour la première fois depuis qu’il a défié Scott pour le trône de l’Alpha il y a plusieurs mois, ce qui le rend simultanément plus vivant, mais lorsqu’il lève le regard pour rencontrer celui de Stiles, il ne semble pas vraiment surpris.

« Tu sens comme l’océan, » répète-t-il, ses yeux vacillant momentanément au-delà de l’épaule de Stiles sur l’océan au loin, puis revenant sur lui. « Ça fait longtemps pour toi, n’est-ce pas ? »

Et Peter le regarde comme s’il  _ comprenait _ .

Stiles s’abaisse un peu pour frotter les articulations de ses genoux, en soufflant un rire chagriné, soudainement étourdi par tout cela et espérant que ses jambes ne le lâcheront pas. Quand il se redresse encore, Peter ne lui sourit pas tout à fait, mais son expression est plus douce que tout ce que Stiles a jamais vu sur le visage de cet homme.

« J’ai besoin de- » laisse échapper Stiles, pas sûr de savoir comment mettre en mots le  _ désir ardent  _ qu’il ressent du plus profond de son cœur jusqu’au bout de ses doigts.

Mais Peter hoche la tête. « Je sais. »

Il arbore un large sourire et se déshabille rapidement de ses chaussettes, de son jeans et de son boxer sans un soupçon de honte avant de décoller pour la plage, ne se souvenant qu’à la dernière seconde de crier, « Les clés sont dans la boîte à gants ! »

Il y a un petit ensemble de rochers qui s’avance au-dessus de l’eau, comme une petite falaise et c’est là que Stiles se dirige maintenant, chaque pas lancinants et martelant au rythme de ses battements de cœur, il y de la douleur, mais aussi de l’anticipation, un désir qui fait  _ mal _ à chaque respiration qu’il prend.

Il se précipite sur la pente rocheuse et, sans hésitation, plonge à son sommet, les bras tendus vers l’avant, se balançant dans les airs avec toute la grâce des dauphins avec lesquels il nageait. Ses jambes se rejoignent et  _ fusionnent _ , une transformation fluide, instinctive,  _ avide _ qui ressemble à plusieurs muscles qui se dénouent d’un seul coup, qui ont trop tardé à le faire, et puis l’eau -embruns salins et écume blanche- se précipite pour le rencontrer et voilà sa première plongée dans l’océan après plus de dix ans passés sur terre, c’est vraiment comme rentrer à la maison.

Alors que ses branchies s’ouvrent et que l’eau se referme autour de lui comme une étreinte fraîche par une chaude journée d’été, Stiles ne pense pas avoir jamais rien connu de plus doux.

* * *

Stiles nage, nage et nage. Passe le varech et le corail, au travers d’un banc de poissons qui lui glougloute un bonjour surpris. Il nage bien au-delà des profondeurs dans lesquelles les humains ordinaires n’oseraient s’aventurer sans l’équipement approprié et plus loin encore là où la lumière du soleil ne peut pas l’atteindre.   


Les yeux de Stiles n’ont pas besoin de forcer contre l’obscurité. Il peut voir aussi bien que s’il était dans une pièce éclairée et sa queue -qui reprend peu à peu son éclat naturel- dégage sa propre lumière.

C’est calme, dans cette partie de l’océan, mais probablement pas de la façon dont les humains le percevraient. C’est calme parce que cet endroit particulier est encore et surtout inhabité, avec des courants faibles uniquement et Stiles virevolte facilement autour de ceux-ci, laissant une de ces mains glisser le long de la carapace d’une tortue qui passe en guise de salutation. Elle tend la tête vers lui pour le regarder, curieuse, mais elle ne s’arrête pas, la tortue inclinant ses nageoires vers la surface tandis qu’elle chevauche un courant ascendant.

Stiles continue de nager, laissant un autre courant le maintenir et le guider plus loin dans l’inclinaison du fond de l’océan, n’en sortant que lorsqu’il commence à dévier des étendues vers des profondeurs plus reculées.

Les humains. S’ils connaissaient les choses, les créatures, les merveilles magnifiques et terrifiantes qui existent au fond de l’océan…

Eh bien, en toute honnêteté, ils seraient probablement effrayés et curieux à la fois, au début, et puis ils apporteraient leurs foreuses et leurs cages, leurs armes et leurs machines, et ils captureraient ce qu’ils peuvent, déterreraient ce qu’ils peuvent,  _ prendraient _ ce qu’ils peuvent, et détruiraient tout dans le processus, tout cela au nom de la découverte.

Ils l’ont fait Au-Dessus, après tout ; pourquoi pas Au-Dessous aussi ? Ils déversent déjà tous leurs déchets et leur pollution ici, comme si les mers étaient leurs propres déchèteries à dispositions.

Mais au moins l’invasion réelle devra attendre ; ils devront d’abord dépasser l’océan lui-même et tous les dangers qu’il contient. L’océan est son propre gardien, a sa propre défense ultime.

Les humains ont conquis des montagnes au point où les yétis, les dragons et d’autres créatures semblables sont maintenant forcées de se cacher, forcées de se replier dans la poignée de grottes et de vallées sur lesquelles l’humanité n’a pas encore réussi à trébucher. Les créatures surnaturelles terrestres ont également depuis longtemps adapté leur propre génétique pour mieux se permettre de se cacher parmi d’autres humains, plus libres d’errer sur terre sans crainte d’être chassés et massacrés ou capturés et disséqués pour être étudiés. Ils ne sont plus aussi grands, forts ou rapides que les légendes d’autrefois les vénéraient.

Et un jour, les humains vont également conquérir les mers. Pas demain, pas dans cent ans, probablement pas même dans mille. Les océans sont aussi anciens que les dieux et tout aussi puissants. L’océan est venu en premier. Mais un jour, quelqu’un, quelque part, trouvera un moyen d’atteindre le fond de l’océan et de répandre sa cupidité, son désir de  _ posséder _ et alors tout sera fini. Il doute que l’humanité respectera les territoires des sirènes ou leurs lois. Il y aura la guerre, parce que s’il y a une chose à laquelle les humains excellent, c’est la guerre.

Heureusement, les sirènes ne sont pas trop minables dans cette région non plus et il y a une centaine d’autres espèces dans les vastes océans qui les accompagneront le moment venu. S’ils sont destinés à perdre, alors au moins ils emporteront une bonne partie de l’humanité avec eux. Mais même s’ils gagnent, les choses seront différentes. Les conflits laissent toujours des traces.

Stiles est peut-être encore plus chanceux qu’il sera mort depuis longtemps. Il n’a pas envie de voir son peuple, sa culture, sa maison bien-aimée, déchirée ou pillée ou les deux.

Cela le rend un peu nauséeux quand il y pense, alors il essaie de ne pas le faire. De toute façon, ce n’est pas un problème qu’il faudra régler de sitôt, ce qui facilite les choses. Peut-être que dans quelques milliers d’années, les sirènes auront encore plus consolidé leurs défenses en préparation de l’incursion imminente de l’humanité.

Un miroitement de mouvement apparaît dans sa vision périphérique et Stiles se tourne pour voir un requin se diriger vers lui, des dents aussi tranchantes qu’un rasoir scintillant entre ses mâchoires. Stiles dévoile les siennes en retour et le requin plane plus loin en acceptant -sinon en reconnaissant- un autre prédateur.

Il se laisse flotter. Il n’y a pas de colonies de sirène à proximité. Il n’y en aurait pas aussi près de la côte ouest de l’Amérique, bien que le terme « proximité » soit relatif puisque Stiles estime qu’il est à environ une heure en bateau à moteur de la côte et à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de profondeur. C’est encore proche de la terre pour une sirène.

Pourtant, Stiles essaie. Il envoie un appel, un flûté général pour _ quiconque  _ et qui reste sans réponse, comme prévu.

Oh, tant pis. Peut-être une autre fois. Il a de vagues souvenirs de la colonie la plus proche et de la façon de s’y rendre s’il veut faire ce voyage.

C’est le crépuscule au moment où Stiles fait demi-tour à contrecœur, chevauchant un courant particulièrement fort jusqu’à la surface. Un puissant coup de queue le propulse hors de l’eau, arqué vers l’arrière, son corps en demi-cercle, avant de plonger de nouveau dans l’océan tête la première.

Il perce la surface et regarde au loin où le soleil a presque disparu sous l’horizon, un flamboiement de feu qui peint l’océan d’un or scintillant. C’est une soirée claire, avec des vents propres et aucun parfum de tempêtes sur la brise.

Il plonge à nouveau et entame son chemin pour... eh bien, la maison, suppose-t-il. S’il quitte à nouveau la maison de plage, ce sera pour une résidence plus permanente sous la mer, mais -au moins pour l’instant- un petit bout de terre qu’il peut appeler chez lui ne fera pas de mal.

Il ne s’arrête qu’une fois sur le chemin, quand il se heurte à un mini-récif d’huîtres qui se plaignent les une aux autres à l’ombre de quelques algues. Stiles s’arrête, incline la tête et écoute sans pudeur, puis sourit largement et descend en piqué pour demander poliment,  _ {{J’ai entendu que vous avez un problème de perle ; si vous voulez, je pourrais vous donner un coup de main avec cela ?}} _

Il y a une explosion de bavardages enthousiastes parmi les huîtres avant qu’elles ne soient toutes innocemment d’accord. Des créatures très simples, les huîtres. Encore plus simple que le poisson rouge. Elles s’ouvrent toutes et Stiles -en prenant soin de ne pas les blesser- prélève rapidement les perles de nacre qui tapissent l’intérieur de leurs coquilles.

Le truc avec les huîtres, c’est qu’elles n’aiment pas les perles autant que les humains les  _ aiment _ , même après que toutes substances étrangères glissées dans leurs coquilles aient été enlevées et ne leur fasse plus activement du mal. Pour elles, c’est l’équivalent de dormir avec une bille contre la colonne vertébrale, et qui veut ça ?

Stiles leur montre obligeamment les perles retirées et les huîtres referment toutes prestement leurs coquilles. Elles pépient leur gratitude, puis se lancent en quelque sorte dans une conversation différentes, Stiles déjà oublié.

Comme il l’a dit, plus simple que le poisson rouge, avec une durée d’attention égale.

Pourtant, Stiles leur fait un signe -qui passe inaperçu- puis continue son chemin. Il vérifie les perles qu’il a rassemblées -toutes les six sont des sphères parfaites et sur les six, cinq sont blanches argenté tandis que la dernière a une teinte bleue claire lustrée qui luit pratiquement parmi les autres.

Elles sont toutes jolies. Rien de tel que des perles données gratuitement.

Il revient jusqu’au rivage avant qu’il ne fasse complètement nuit et alors qu’il refait surface dans les eaux peu profondes, sa queue se sépare à contrecœur en deux jambes et ses pieds trouvent lentement de l’adhérence sur un sol plat alors qu’il se redresse, ses mains venant coiffer ses cheveux en arrière tandis que l’eau ruisselle de son corps.

Ses jambes ne lui font plus mal, mais il reste un pincement, une protestation, déplorant combien leur ballade était courte.

Demain, se promet-il à lui-même et il se sent presque étourdi à la pensée. Du lever du soleil à son coucher s’il le souhaite.

Il patauge dans l’eau le reste du chemin, clignant des yeux de surprise quand il trouve la silhouette familière de Peter recroquevillée dans une chaise de plage juste au bord de l’endroit où les vagues s’échouent, avec une couverture jetée autour de ses épaules pour l’envelopper. Ses yeux sont d’un bleu loup-garou et ils regardent déjà Stiles quand le regard de Stiles trouve le sien.

Stiles trébuche sur la plage vers lui, le sable mouillé collant à ses pieds. Peter se déplie et s’assoit quand Stiles l’atteint, l’étudie encore, assimilant tout, de ses nageoires d’oreille aux plaques lisses d’écailles dorées qui marquent sa peau de la taille aux chevilles.

Stiles ouvre sa bouche et produit -à l’oreille humaine- une série de clics et de trilles. Il la referme, clignant des yeux, puis grimace et ajuste un peu plus ses cordes vocales avant de s’éclaircir la gorge et d’essayer à nouveau.

« Tu n’avais pas à attendre ici, » dit-il en langue humaine cette fois. « Je t’ai dit où étaient les clés, n’est-ce pas ? »

Peter hausse les épaules, tend la main derrière lui et se procure une serviette. « Oui. J’ai mis nos sacs à l’intérieur. Et- » Il fait des gestes vers la chaise et la couverture. « C’était dans la maison, alors j’ai juste- »

« C’est bon, C’est là pour que les gens s’en servent, pas pour ramasser la poussière dans un coin, » assure Stiles en acceptant la serviette et la frottant dans ses cheveux avant de tapoter le reste de lui-même. Puis, il jette un coup d’œil à sa main avant de s’adresser radieusement à Peter. « Tes mains. Donne. »

Peter arque un sourcil -ce qui est déjà plus de son attitude habituelle que Stiles n’en a vu de sa part de toute la journée- puis étend prudemment ses mains. Il les pousse du coude jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient paumes vers le haut, puis verse les perles dedans.

Peter les fixe.

« Ce sont des perles, » explique Stiles quand le loup-garou ne dit rien. « Les humains les aiment et je sais que tu n’es pas exactement humain, mais tu es un marcheur terrestre et en général, les gens de la terre les aiment et les huîtres étaient sur mon chemin alors j’ai pensé que je les ramènerais pour toi. »

Peter lève finalement les yeux et quelque chose comme de l’amusement tremble au coin de sa bouche, juste pour un instant. « Et les gens aquatiques ne les aiment pas ? »

Stiles lâche un son moqueur, enroulant distraitement la serviette autour de sa taille. « Les perles, ça court les rues pour nous. On en fait des jouets pour enfants. Mon vieux hochet en était fait. » Il ricane. « C’est toujours hilarant de voir des humains les vendre pour des milliers de dollars. »

Peter cligne des yeux, un intérêt sincère s’y éveille et pendant une seconde, Stiles pense qu’il va enfin le couvrir de questions cette fois. Mais le loup-garou les réprime à nouveau, en regardant les perles à la place avant de les ranger dans sa poche de veste.

« Merci, » dit Peter avec un battement de retard comme s’il devait déterrer ses manières de l’un de ces recoins sombres qu’Eichen a gravé dans son esprit.

Stiles hoche simplement la tête et attrape la chaise. « Il se fait tard, alors on devrait y aller. Tu as tout pris dans la voiture ? »

Peter hoche la tête, un pas derrière Stiles alors qu’ils se dirigent vers la maison. Il ne se donne pas la peine de plier la couverture, la laissant sur ses épaules à la place.

« J’ai aussi vérifié la maison, » ajoute prudemment le loup-garou. « La structure, pour l’usure ou la pourriture, juste au cas où, mais le bois semble presque… flambant neuf. »

« Oh, ouais, » Stiles jette un coup d’œil à la maison. « Elle n’est pas faite de votre bois ordinaire. Maman s’est assurée que le matériau de construction était… »

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, essayant de trouver le bon mot, mais il est assez certain que le terme qu’il cherche ne se traduit dans aucune langue humaine.

« Du bois d’eau ? » essaie-t-il enfin dans une grimace. « Ou peut-être du bois de mer ? Peu importe. C’est essentiellement du bois provenant d’arbres qui poussent dans des bosquets sous-marins, à des profondeurs jamais atteintes par aucun humain auparavant, donc vous n’avez pas de mot pour ça. Quoi qu’il en soit, l’ensemble du problème mouillé, séché, rincé à répétition qui pourrit la plupart du bois- ça ne se produira pas ici, donc pas de soucis. »

Ils atteignent les escaliers. Stiles ouvre le chemin de leur ascension jusqu’à l’intérieur, enfin, où toutes les fenêtres ont été soigneusement ouvertes pour aérer et leurs sacs empilés contre un mur.

« As-tu aussi apporté le matelas gonflable ? J’en avais un dans le coffre. »

Stiles répond à sa propre question quand il fouille dans un de ses sacs pour des vêtements propres et trouve le matelas à côté, encore un bout de plastique visqueux.

« Bien alors, » il se redresse et se retourne, faisant presque un pas en arrière quand il trouve Peter à un pas de lui. Il attend, mais le loup-garou ne dit rien, il reste là à regarder silencieusement, toujours à regarder, comme si…

Comme s’il pensait que s’il quittait Stiles des yeux trop longtemps ou même s’il détournait les yeux de la marée, en attendant qu’il revienne, Stiles pourrait disparaître complètement et Peter se réveillerait tout droit dans cette petite cellule sans fenêtre à Eichen House.

Stiles soupire, sa bonne humeur chutant un peu. Quel bordel. Bien qu’il suppose que les souvenirs ne sont pas  _ si _ faciles à laisser derrière. Pour lui. Encore plus pour Peter.

« Seize kilomètres, » dit-il brusquement. Peter cligne des yeux, un faible soupçon de confusion saisit ses traits. Stiles agite une main vaguement dans la direction du nord. « Ma propriété. Elle part de ce panneau Propriété Privée de la route principale et remonte de 16 kilomètres en partant de cette maison. Donc, quand tu en as envie, tu peux changer, courir et chasser autant que tu veux. »

Il s’arrête, scrutant la crudité qui déchire soudainement les bords déjà effilochés de l’expression de Peter. « …Écoute, je t’ai amenée avec moi et je sais que c’était un truc de dernière minute et je ne l’aurais probablement pas fait si tu ne me l’avais pas demandé, mais je t’ai amenée avec moi et j’ai choisi de le faire, donc tu sais, » il écarte les bras. « Mi casa es su casa. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux. »

Peter le fixe un moment avant de hocher la tête une fois, raidement, sa gorge s’agitant avec ses déglutitions. Il ne dit toujours rien, mais Stiles ne s’attend pas à ce qu’il le fasse. Il se retourne vers les sacs à la place et repêche des sous-vêtements et un t-shirt.

« Je vais d’abord aller prendre une douche, mais, » Stiles fait un mouvement vers l’escalier en bois menant au deuxième niveau. « Si tu veux, tu peux choisir une pièce et commencer à déballer ce que tu peux. On va devoir dormir ici sur le matelas gonflable ce soir, mais demain, on pourra se rendre en ville et trier tous les meubles et d’autres choses que j’ai expédiés ici plus tôt. »

Il fronce intérieurement les sourcils. Merde, ça signifie pas de baignade tant qu’il n’a pas tout déballé.

« Bien, » termine Stiles rapidement, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain la plus proche. « Alors, fais comme chez toi. Je reviens tout de suite. »

* * *

Peter fait mieux -il installe le matelas gonflable dans le salon, branche tous les appareils ménagers et lance leur linge sale dans la machine à laver avant même que Stiles ne sorte.   


Bien sûr, Stiles se souvient alors qu’ils n’ont pas vraiment de nourriture à part une poignée de collations dans la voiture. Heureusement, l’océan est là.

Il y a les poissons, puis il y a les  _ poissons _ . On peut manger du poisson ; on ne mange pas de  _ poisson _ . C’est pratiquement du cannibalisme pour certains. Sauf si vous êtes un marcheur qui ne peut pas faire la différence, ce qui est assez horrifiant. Donc Stiles sort et attrape quelques saumons, sans se soucier d’une autre douche à son retour. Le poêle est en route et fonctionne, Peter déterre une casserole et ils ont du poisson pour le dîner.

(Stiles en dévore trois. Peter termine à peine le plus petit. Stiles se sentirait mal s’il ne savait pas déjà que son nouveau compagnon de maison loup-garou n’est plus habitué aux repas complets réguliers, ce qui signifie qu’ils vont devoir travailler sur le retour de l’appétit de Peter et cela prendra du temps.)

Ils se couchent tôt. Stiles prend un côté, Peter prend l’autre, un écart notable entre eux.

Ça ne reste pas comme ça longtemps.

Peter s’endort avant que Stiles ne s’endorme, quelques minutes après s’être enroulé sous les couvertures, dos à lui, prenant à peine un coin du matelas. Stiles se demande s’il dormait souvent comme ça à Eichen House, blotti contre un mur de carreaux froids sur un sol en ciment dur. C’est comme ça qu’il l’a trouvé après tout.

Les fenêtres ont été laissées ouvertes pour laisser entrer à la fois la brise nocturne et le bruit des vagues qui déferlent sur la plage, et Stiles est en train de s’assoupir quand Peter commence à tressauter. Il ne l’aurait même pas remarqué si ce n’est que cela se reproduit, et puis encore, et encore, erratique mais continu, comme si s’endormir cette fois-ci -contrairement à sa longue sieste dans la voiture- envoyait Peter plonger dans l’obscurité, directement dans les profondeurs tumultueuses de ses cauchemars sans salut sous forme d’oubli bienheureux à trouver.

Stiles attend quelques minutes, donnant à Peter le temps de s’en sortir seul, mais il semble que ça ne fasse qu’empirer, les contractions s’intensifient en gémissements qui ne vont jamais plus loin que l’arrière de la gorge du loup-garou, comme s’il avait appris -même dans son sommeil- à faire le moins de bruit possible.

Stiles soupire. Puis il se redresse sur un bras avant de tendre la main et de secouer doucement l’épaule de Peter. « Peter, réveille-toi. Peter.  _ Peter _ . »

Peter se réveille avec un soubresaut et devient tendu. Il ne fait pas de bruit, il ne se retourne pas, il ne se rue même pas hors du lit.

Derrière lui, Stiles tergiverse sur ce qu’il faut faire avant de ravaler un autre soupir et de se rallonger. Il passe une main apaisante sur le bras de Peter avant de jeter lâchement son propre bras sur la taille de l’homme.

« Rendors-toi, » dit Stiles, en abaissant délibérément sa voix à un murmure somnolent. « Tu es en sécurité ici. »

Et puis il ferme les yeux et attend.

Une dizaine de minutes s’écoulent avant que Peter ne commence à se détendre de nouveau, mais il le fait, par petits intervalles, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit de nouveau mou ainsi allongé sur le matelas. Il ne repousse pas Stiles, mais il ne se retire pas non plus. À la fin, il s’assoupit comme ça, toujours recroquevillé sous les couvertures dans le berceau du bras de Stiles.

Stiles attend encore dix minutes avant de finalement piquer du nez aussi. Si Peter rêve encore cette nuit-là, Stiles ne se réveille pas.

* * *

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveille avant Peter. La douce lueur de l’aube et la houle calme de la marée haute saluent ses oreilles tandis qu’il roule sur son dos et s’étire langoureusement, craquant paresseusement et laissant échapper un bâillement satisfait.

Il ne s’est pas senti aussi bien au réveil depuis des  _ années _ .

Peter dort encore à côté de lui, presque étrangement silencieux sauf pour les légères bouffées de souffle. Il n’a pas bougé du tout et Stiles non plus jusqu’à maintenant, mais l’homme ne bouge pas non plus quand Stiles sort du lit.

Il doit toujours être épuisé, ce qui n’est guère surprenant.

Stiles se dirige vers la fenêtre la plus proche, souriant largement à l’océan juste à l’extérieur, le lever du soleil peignant les vagues d’un or scintillant. C’est une belle journée pour aller nager. Il n’y a pas de tempête à l’horizon. Cela dit, une mer balayée par la tempête a son propre attrait.

Il se détourne et fait son chemin jusqu’à la salle de bain. Première chose à faire, se préparer pour la journée, le petit déjeuner, puis le mobilier et les courses. S’il ne perd pas de temps et si Peter est disposé -et  _ capable _ , parce que c’est une préoccupation réelle, tout bien considéré- à aider, Stiles pourrait même être en mesure de se baigner dans la soirée.

Le petit-déjeuner devra être à nouveau du poisson, alors Stiles va à l’extérieur après s’être brossé les dents et avoir lancé le café, ce qu’il  _ a _ , heureusement, emballé dans sa voiture. Il patauge dans les vagues déferlantes avec impatience et son changement vient aussi facilement que de respirer.

Il attrape trois poissons avant de chevaucher des brisants jusqu’aux bas-fonds. C’est amusant, comme des montagnes russes et Stiles a presque oublié à quel point il se sent bien entouré d’eau.

Puis bien sûr, il retourne sur le rivage et il y a Peter, éveillé et les yeux un peu fous, toujours dans la chemise et les survêtements qui lui ont servi de pyjama la nuit dernière. Il rôde sur le littoral sans tenir compte de la façon dont l’eau de mer se précipite jusqu’à ses cuisses chaque fois qu’elle afflue.

Stiles réprime un gémissement et trébuche précipitamment sur la plage à la place, sa queue se fendant en jambes en l’espace d’un souffle. Le poisson toujours dans sa prise, il fait à peine trois pas avant que Peter ne soit là, planant, les mains à mi-hauteur mais serrées comme s’il se forçait à ne pas les tendre et il y a un bleu surnaturel à ses yeux qui lui donne un aspect presque sauvage autour de la mâchoire et de l’arête de son front.

« Hey, » commence à dire Stiles, pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment continuer. « Hey, écoute, j’allais juste chercher le petit-déjeuner et tu dormais, alors je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » Il s’arrête et Peter ne répond rien alors ils restent là dans un silence gênant pendant un moment. « Retournons juste… à l’intérieur, d’accord ? »

Peter ne dit rien à cela non plus, mais quand Stiles se dirige vers la maison, le loup-garou le suit de près, assez pour qu’il marche presque sur les talons de Stiles.

Cela… pourrait devenir un problème. Mais même Stiles n’a pas franchement le cœur de dire à Peter de reculer. Pas pour l’instant du moins.

Ils finissent dans la cuisine. Le plancher absorbe automatiquement l’excès d’eau qui s’écoule d’eux deux, il n’y a ainsi pas de traînée de flaques d’eau dans leur sillage. Peter semble minutieusement distrait par ce phénomène, mais surtout, il regarde Stiles, silencieusement, presque obsessionnellement, en ignorant complètement le fait qu’il est trempé des cuisses vers le bas, ou peut-être qu’il ne l’a même pas remarqué.

Stiles réprime un soupir et pose le poisson sur le comptoir à la place. Il se retourne vers Peter et après un long moment à se regarder l’un l’autre, le loup-garou cligne des yeux comme s’il sortait d’une transe avant de détourner les yeux vers le sol, quelque chose de tendu et de malheureux pénétrant son expression.

Cette fois-ci, Stiles soupire avant de s’avancer et -ignorant le léger tressaillement de recule qu’a Peter lorsqu’il tend la main- repêche le collier de conques qui pend toujours autour du cou de Peter. C’est un peu humide, mais cela n’a guère d’importance. Stiles hésite, puis le tient dans le creux de ses deux mains. Le loup-garou est aussi tendu qu’un câble sous-tension, mais il laisse Stiles être près de lui et une étincelle de curiosité passe sur ses traits alors que son regard se lève à nouveau.

De son côté, Stiles se concentre juste sur les runes sculptées à l’intérieur de la coquille. Sa mère l’a un jour emmené voir des maîtres des runes à l’œuvre alors qu’ils tissaient la magie dans des coquilles, certaines devenaient flottantes, d’autres servaient de lumières dans l’obscurité, d’autres encore jouaient des chansons comme des boîtes à musique humaines.

Stiles ne peut pas faire ça. Oh, il connaît sa part de runes, mais il n’est pas un maître dans cet art particulier, la coquille se casserait entre ses mains s’il essayait et peut-être qu’il apprendra un jour, mais de son avis, la moitié de la magie ici est de ne pas savoir comment cela fonctionne.

Il  _ sait _ cependant comment activer les runes. C’est une connaissance assez répandue. Et cette coquille particulière est simple, avec seulement deux fonctions -elle porte un sort de guérison, ficelé sur les vagues de l’océan, et elle contient-

« Tiens, regarde, » souffle doucement Stiles, ouvrant ses mains, paumes vers le haut et la coquille s’ouvre avec elles, prenant une lueur bleue pâle alors qu’une ville fleurit de l’intérieur, comme un de ces livres pop-up pour enfants. Flèches complexes, parois arquées et chemins ramifiés qui serpentent entre les différentes structures, tous disposés en miniature dans la paume de ses mains.

« C’est la première ville de mon peuple, » explique Stiles. « Le premier royaume jamais construit. Votre peuple l’appelle la ville perdue, mais elle n’est pas vraiment perdue, juste retirée de la mémoire vivante de l’humanité. La famille royale y vit encore aujourd’hui. Dans votre langue, cela se traduit par- »   


« Atlantide, » conclut Peter et pendant un instant, fasciné, les yeux écarquillés et tant remplis d’une sorte d’émerveillement presque enfantin alors qu’il regarde la miniature, le loup-garou paraît des années plus jeune.

Stiles sourit et regarde la ville également, mais avec quelque chose comme de la nostalgie. Quand la main de Peter se lève pour frôler l’une des plus hautes tours, la lumière jaillit en miroitements, s’enroulant autour des doigts de Peter comme de minuscules particules de poussières bleues avant de retomber.

« Est-ce que cela signifie qu’il y a plus d’une ville là-bas ? » Peter s’enquiert, jetant un regard sur Stiles maintenant, et Stiles est heureux de voir que le loup-garou n’a pas l’air aussi désorienté et agité qu’avant.

« Bien sûr, » acquiesce Stiles en poussant distraitement la main de Peter jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse plutôt déposer la coquille dedans. Peter cligne des yeux, l’air surpris, mais il ne la laisse pas tomber et il tient tendrement la coquille comme si elle était faite de quelque chose de beaucoup plus fragile qu’elle ne l’est.

« Nous étions en train de construire des villes alors que vous, les humains, viviez encore dans des grottes, » ajoute Stiles avec une petite touche de supériorité qui attire un regard authentique bien que fugace regard amusé de Peter. Dans des tons plus doux, il dit presque avec nostalgie, « J’aimerais pouvoir te montrer. Je suppose que, dans ce contexte, nous ne sommes pas si différents des marcheurs terrestres. Nous avons nos centres commerciaux, nos écoles, nos restaurants et nos immeubles d’appartements. Nos cultures sont différentes, mais…

Il se perd en regardant la coquille pendant un moment. Parfois, il se demande à quoi cela ressemblerait, de montrer son monde à ses amis. Ou, enfin, à un ami. Juste un. Et il ne l’est même plus maintenant.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi maman voulait tellement partir. Ça l’a rendue folle, tu sais ? Ce n’était pas une maladie humaine qui l’a tuée. Elle était simplement… déprimée. Mon espèce ne peut pas vivre sans la mer, pas pour toujours. Mais elle a refusé de rentrer. Je suppose qu’elle aimait trop mon père. »

Peter se tait pendant une longue minute avant de croiser les yeux de Stiles. « Alors le shérif n’est pas ton père biologique ? »

« Nan. » Stiles secoue la tête. « Mon père biologique était une sirène, comme moi et maman, mais je ne l’ai jamais connu. Il est parti avant ma naissance. Maman n’a jamais beaucoup parlé de lui. »

Peter hoche la tête et ne dit rien d’autre. Il semble subjugué par la coquille et quand Stiles passe une main sur elle et la referme, la déception chiffonne son front avant qu’elle ne disparaisse à nouveau.

« Tiens-la juste et pense à l’ouvrir, » révèle Stiles. « Ça devrait fonctionner pour toi aussi. Mais, » il braque un regard sévère sur Peter. « Va te changer d’abord. Je sais que tu es un loup-garou et tout ça, mais je parie que ton système immunitaire n’est pas à son meilleur en ce moment et l’eau de l’océan est froide pour ton espèce. Allez. Et plus vite que ça. Le petit déjeuner sera prêt à ton retour. »

Peter fait vraiment rouler ses yeux cette fois tandis qu’il laisse la coquille retomber contre sa poitrine. Il est toujours maigre et trop pâle, et il a toujours cet air épuisé qui n’a pas arrêté de le hanter, mais il y a une luminosité naturelle à ses yeux qui n’était pas là avant et il n’est plus tout à fait aussi tendu.

«  _ Tu es _ toujours nu, » dédaigne le loup-garou avant de filer en direction du couloir.   
Stiles renifle mais se regarde brièvement avant de lâcher un soupir. Ouais, il devrait probablement remettre des vêtements avant de commencer à frire ce poisson.

* * *

« Alors, » commence Stiles quand ils ont tous les deux une assiette de poisson sauté à la poêle devant eux. La part de Peter est plus petite que la sienne, mais il n’y va pas aussi timidement qu’hier, donc Stiles va le prendre comme une victoire.

« Je dois me rendre en ville aujourd’hui pour aller chercher tous les meubles, les boîtes et les autres bagages que j’ai envoyés il y a deux semaines, » poursuit-il après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée. Seigneur, la cuisine des produits de la mer lui a manqué. Beacon Hills est enclavée et, pour une raison ou une autre, il n’y a pas beaucoup de demandes de sushis dans cette ville. Il est presque sûr qu’il n’y avait qu’un seul restaurant et ce n’était même pas si bon. 

« Tu veux venir avec moi ? » demande Stiles sans détour. « Tu n’es pas obligé, bien sûr. Je vais devoir louer un camion pour tout transporter ici, que j’ai ou non un loup-garou qui fait le gros du travail, mais ça ne me dérangerait pas d’avoir de l’aide et à moins que tu ne prévoies d’aller courir ou de construire des châteaux de sable sur la plage ou faire une autre sieste, tu n’aura rien d’autre à faire ici. »   


Peter, les épaules relevées d’exactement 5 centimètres depuis que Stiles a commencé à parler de quitter la maison de plage, se détend à nouveau quand il se rend compte que Stiles offre de le laisser venir.

« Je viendrai, » décide Peter. Il y a là une étincelle de son ancien moi, une lueur de  _ tu devrais être honoré par ma présence  _ qui dérive sur les bords de sa voix et -étonnamment- c’est plus un soulagement que cela n’est ennuyeux et Stiles doit réprimer un sourire. Peter lui envois un regard plissé comme s’il savait que Stiles se moquait de lui, mais il laisse couler en faveur de faire la suggestion suivante, « Si nous faisons tout ce qu’il faut ce matin et cet après-midi, je peux cuisiner ce soir et tu peux nager pendant à peu près une heure de plus. »

Stiles cligne des yeux de surprise à cette considération. Peter ne fait que hausser les épaules et retourne à son repas. « Je ne veux pas que tu t’ennuies. »

_ Je ne veux pas que tu t’ennuies de moi. _

Stiles fourre une autre bouchée de poisson dans sa bouche pour garder ces mots particuliers.

« D’accord, » dit-il enfin. « Eh bien, c’est le plan alors. »

Peter acquiesce la tête baissée vers sa nourriture.

Tout à coup, plus rien n’est vraiment drôle.

* * *

Il n’est pas si difficile de charger un camion loué de tous les biens de Stiles, mais ils ne peuvent pas partir tout de suite non plus, car il a en fait besoin de quelques courses à l’épicerie et d’autres produits de première nécessité, y compris des meubles que Stiles a vendus au lieu d’expédier, ce qui veut dire qu’ils ont besoin de nouveaux matelas, d’un canapé et d’un nouveau lit pour Peter.

Ils ont fondamentalement besoin de nouveau tout pour Peter. La première fois que Stiles les conduit dans un magasin de vêtements et file droit vers les cols en V, Peter parvient à alterner confusion, réalisation, incrédulité, frustration et embarras en l’espace d’environ trois battements de cœur. Il ouvre même la bouche à quelques reprises comme s’il voulait protester, mais avec Stiles qui l’ignore très ostensiblement et qui choisit joyeusement des t-shirt roses et jaunes sur les rayonnages, le loup-garou n’a d’autre choix que de l’interrompre s’il ne veut pas finir habillé comme une boisson tropicale.

« Les sirènes sont plus colorées, je pense, » raconte Stiles à Peter alors qu’ils sortent du dernier magasin avec des sacs à provisions à la main. « Nos vêtements sont conçus pour faire ressortir nos queues. Ou du moins s’assortir avec. Les souligner. »

Peter soulève un sourcil. « Les sirènes portent des vêtements ? »

Stiles roule les yeux. « Nous ne sommes pas des  _ sauvages _ . Oui, nous portons des vêtements. Je veux dire, quand on nage, on n’est pas obligé, mais quand on est sur deux jambes, on le fait habituellement et c’est plus facile de porter des vêtements qui changent avec nous. Je n’ai pas de- » Stiles fronce les sourcils. « Euh, des vêtements changeants ? Des vêtements transformants ? Votre langue est très limitée, tu le sais ? Comme je l’ai dit, des vêtements qui changent avec nous. Je n’en ai pas. Je veux dire que j’en ai eu quelques-uns, mais je suis devenu trop grand depuis longtemps. »

Peter incline la tête. « Tu veux dire … que vous avez des endroits sous l’eau où vous pouvez marcher sur deux jambes ? »

Stiles a un bref sourire narquois. « Évidemment, les sirènes sont nées pour la mer et nous sommes nés avec la capacité de passer d’une queue à deux jambes. Ce n’est pas parce que nous voulons aller et venir sur la terre. » Il agite sa main libre. « Il y a une ville - _ {{Llynwardine}} _ , elle s’appelle- et c’est le plus grand district commerçant que tu puisses imaginer. Certains magasins sont sous l’eau et certains sont au-dessus. Une partie est intégrée directement dans ces séries de cavernes et de tunnels, et ils vendent  _ tout _ . Maman m’y a emmené quelques fois et je me souviens qu’il y avait un énorme magasin de jouets où je la traînais chaque fois que nous y allions. J’avais un … »

Il babille encore et encore. Ça fait des années qu’il n’a pu parler à quelqu’un de sa maison et maintenant qu’il a commencé, il n’arrive plus à s’arrêter. Il remarque seulement qu’il bavarde avec à peine la pause occasionnelle pour respirer quand ils atteignent une aire de restauration et que leurs deux estomacs grondent.

Il se tait brusquement et jette un coup d’œil rapide à Peter. « Oh. Euh, je ne voulais pas parler autant. »

Mais Peter ne semble pas s’en soucier. Le loup-garou a un léger sourire et il a clairement écouté chaque mot. Il ne demande pas à Stiles de continuer quand il se tait, mais il a l’air pensif pendant un moment avant que sa bouche ne façonne le mot « Lion… wor… dina… c’était ça ? Le nom de la ville ? »

Stiles s’arrête et le  _ fixe _ . « Quoi ? »

Peter exhale un soupir. « Oui, oui, sans aucun doute, ma prononciation doit être épouvantable. Tu peux le répéter ? »

Stiles le fixe un peu plus.  _ {{Llynwardine.}} _

Peter semble y réfléchir un instant avant de réessayer, « Lianwardina. Mieux ? »

Stiles bafouille, « Mais ! Mais tu ne devrais pas pouvoir entendre ça ! »

Peter cligne des yeux. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Stiles s’agite, juste un peu. « Tu- Tu es humain ! Les humains entendent juste… » Il fait claquer sa langue. « Des clics et des sifflements. C’est tout ce que mon père a jamais entendu quand ma mère parlait la langue. Ils- Tu- Les humains ne peuvent pas comprendre la langue des mers ! »

Peter se moque et recommence à marcher, obligeant Stiles à le faire également. « Stiles.  _ Je _ ne suis pas humain. »

Ce qui est juste. Cela a du sens. Peter est un homme et un marcheur terrestre, mais il est aussi en partie loup et un loup né en plus de ça. Stiles n’avait juste... jamais réalisé qu’il y aurait ce genre de différence entre les créatures surnaturelles et les humains normaux.

« On va manger ? » suggère Peter cette fois-ci et s’il y a quelque chose de satisfait, presque suffisant, dans le bref pli de ses lèvres quand il voit la surprise évidente de Stiles, au moins il a la décence de ne pas jubiler.

« Et tu pourras m’en dire plus sur ta maison, » ajoute Peter, pas tout à fait une question, pas une demande non plus, mais Stiles ne trouve aucune difficulté à faire exactement cela et l’intérêt vif dans les yeux de Peter est seulement une incitation de plus pour le faire parler.

* * *

Ils ramènent tout à la maison de plage et ils parviennent même à assembler et/ou à déballer la plupart des colis. Les choses moins nécessaires sont fourrées dans un coin pour plus tard, mais au moins Peter a maintenant les bases d’une chambre appropriée et plus d’une paire de changes.

« Tu y vas ? » demande Peter, surtout rhétoriquement, mais Stiles acquiesce quand même, les yeux déjà sur l’horizon où l’océan rencontre le ciel, les jambes démangeant de changer.

« Je vais- » Peter ne finit pas et c’est ce qui attire l’attention de Stiles loin de l’eau pour cligner des yeux au loup-garou, perplexe. « Peter ? »

Peter secoue la tête, déjà beaucoup plus prudent qu’il ne l’était au cours de leur après-midi ensemble. Stiles fronce les sourcils et tergiverse sur le fait de pousser le sujet, mais Peter se détourne déjà, balançant dans une détermination éclairée, « Je vais commencer le dîner, » par-dessus son épaule.

Stiles s’attarde un moment de plus, mais les vagues lui font signe et il peut toujours demander à nouveau plus tard. Peter n’ira nulle part, n’a nulle part où aller et Stiles reviendra.

Il part pour la plage, perd ses jambes comme les humains se dépouillent de leurs vêtements et la marée suivante se referme sur sa tête alors qu’il se glisse sans heurt dans les profondeurs agitées de la mer.

Cette fois-ci, il nage aussi profondément qu’avant, mais plus loin, en suivant les courants et les panneaux ruisselants gravés sur les rochers qui pourraient le diriger vers le village ou la ville la plus proche. Ça prend du temps et il pense qu’il est à au moins mille six cents kilomètres du rivage au moment où il trouve le premier marqueur, mais ça en vaut la peine quand il trouve l’entrée de Dedfalla et s’écrase presque contre un autre de son genre, sortant tout juste avec un sac sur une épaule, clairement prêt pour le voyage.

Le triton est un peu plus âgé, pense Stiles, bien qu’il ne soit pas habitué à jauger l’âge des sirènes. Il sait seulement qu’ils ont une durée de vie plus longue que la plupart des créatures qui vivent sur terre. Après tout, Stiles semble avoir dix-sept, peut-être dix-huit ans en années humaines et il a déjà vécu plus de trois fois cela.

Le triton sourcille à peine devant Stiles, hochant seulement la tête poliment en guise de salutations et d’excuses, ce que Stiles retourne, et puis ils se séparent. C’est un sentiment étrange, pour Stiles. Il a vécu si longtemps Au-Dessus qu’il a presque l’impression qu’il devrait y avoir un panneau estampillé sur son front disant à tout le monde qu’il n’est pas revenu depuis presque deux décennies. Mais quand il émerge à l’intérieur du village tentaculaire et tranquille, il y a des sirènes qui nagent dans les courants, qui vaquent à leurs occupations, qui parlent, qui travaillent ou qui attendent quelqu’un et Stiles ne pourrait pas empêcher son sourire exalté de se répandre sur son visage même s’il le voulait.

Ça. C’est ici, sa maison. Ici, où il est parmi son propre peuple, où tout lui est si douloureusement  _ familier _ et Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de fixer trop longtemps tout ce qui l’entoure. Il laisse le bourdonnement de la langue de son peuple se répandre sur lui, appréciant juste l’atmosphère pendant qu’il nage ici et là.

Dedfalla est un petit village dans l’ensemble cependant, et il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour trouver un petit magasin pittoresque, à l’écart du passage, avec des petites statues de corail dans la vitrine. Ils sont mignons, d’une manière étrange, parce que celui qui les a faits n’a pas utilisé une seule couleur ou même des couleurs communes. Il y a un oursin qui est un patchwork de roses et de pourpres partout, un dauphin vert avec des nageoires orange brunies qui se mélangent bien, même une poignée de méduses avec des tentacules irisés.

Un loup-des-mers est ce qui attire son attention cependant, sa fourrure est un mélange agréable de bleu crépusculaire et de violet royale, enduit de quelque chose qui lui donne une lueur brillante, et Stiles est à l’intérieur du magasin et l’achète avec quelques-uns des latians restants de sa mère avant qu’il ne puisse comprendre sa décision.

Le vieux triton derrière le comptoir l’emballe même pour lui avec ses mains fermes et ridées et un sourire gentil quand Stiles révèle que c’est censé être un cadeau, et Stiles le remercie, laisse un pourboire qu’il ne peut probablement pas vraiment se permettre, du moins pas avant d’avoir trouvé une banque pour échanger de l’argent humain contre des latians, avant de prendre la figurine et de partir.

Il est temps de rentrer, il le sait et le cadeau sert de rappel que Peter va l’attendre. Ce n’est probablement pas une bonne idée de laisser le loup-garou seul trop longtemps.

Alors il laisse Dedfalla derrière lui, se réconfortant avec le rappel qu’il peut toujours revenir. Pour l’instant, cependant, il a encore des responsabilités sur terre et puisqu’il a choisi de prendre Peter avec lui, il serait incorrect de laisser l’homme se débrouiller seul, même si la vie océanique manque à Stiles.

* * *

Peter est de nouveau sur la plage à son retour. Il n’a pas pris la peine d’utiliser une chaise cette fois-ci, mais il ne fait pas les cent pas non plus. Au lieu de cela, il est assis dans le sable et il semble à peine remarquer la marée qui baigne ses genoux et jusqu’à sa poitrine à ce stade.

« Sainte Mer de Poséidon ! » claque Stiles, titubant sur la plage et tirant Peter sur ses pieds dès qu’il est assez près pour l’attraper par le bras. « Es-tu fou ? Tu essayes de mourir ? Je sais que tu es un loup-garou et tout ça, mais flash-info, imbécile, même les loups-garous ne peuvent pas battre l’océan ! »

Peter s’effondre presque sur lui une fois qu’il est levé, trébuchant pour trouver son équilibre et un seul regard sur son visage -expression fermée, yeux d’un bleu lointain- suffit à dire à Stiles que l’esprit du loup-garou n’est même pas tout à fait là pour le moment.

Merveilleux.

Il finit moitié traînant, moitié portant Peter à la maison. Le dîner a été mis sur la table à manger, mais il peut dire que tout est devenu froid et il grimace un peu quand il se rend compte que le soleil est complètement couché et qu'il est probablement resté dehors plus d’une heure.

Le temps passe différemment sous la mer. Ils n’utilisent pas le soleil pour indiquer l’heure du jour.

Il traîne Peter dans la salle de bain et remplit la baignoire d’eau chaude avant de déposer le loup-garou dedans. Il a toujours le cadeau qu’il a ramené, donc il le met de côté pour pouvoir lutter contre les vêtements de Peter et le rincer de l’eau salée.

Il faut presque une demi-heure pour finalement installer Peter dans son lit. Stiles retourne en bas, met une assiette au micro-onde et saisit la figurine enveloppée avant de retourner à Peter, qui reste recroquevillé sur le lit dans la même position dans laquelle Stiles l’a laissé, regardant fixement le mur du fond.

Stiles pousse un profond soupir, pose le cadeau sur la table de nuit peu remplie et tire une chaise à côté du loup-garou. Il pense à son propre lit, mais il semble mal de laisser Peter seul dans cet état et la torsion de culpabilité dans son estomac est déjà assez mauvaise comme ça. Alors il mange et tient compagnie à Peter, et quand même les paupières de Stiles deviennent lourdes, il éteint la lampe de bureau, rampe sous les couvertures avec Peter après seulement quelques secondes d’hésitation et enroule soigneusement un bras autour de la taille de Peter, comme la nuit dernière.

Les loups-garous sont plus chauds que la plupart des espèces, mais Peter semble presque froid, même à travers la chemise à manches longues dans laquelle Stiles a bataillé pour le mettre. Il a perdu du muscle, du poids, et ça n’aide pas qu’il ait sauté le dîner ce soir. Et puis il y a le fait qu’il est non-verbal et presque sans réaction depuis le retour de Stiles.

C’est le bordel que Stiles a décidé d’apporter.

Le sommeil est long à venir, peu importe à quel point il est fatigué.

* * *

Quand Stiles se réveille à nouveau, il fait encore nuit, mais Peter est également éveillé et assis. Toujours ensommeillé, regardant à travers ses cils, Stiles aperçoit l’objet dans les mains de Peter, déballé et étincelant à la lumière de la lune. Son pouce brosse le long de la queue du loup-des-mers, mais à part ça, il est complètement immobile et Stiles ne peut pas voir son expression sous cet angle.

Pendant longtemps, aucun d’eux ne parle. Peter sait probablement qu’il est éveillé, mais il ne se détourne pas de la figurine et Stiles se contente de laisser le silence s’éterniser.   


Quand Peter finit par dire quelque chose, ce n’est pas à propos de la figurine. Pas sur le champ, en tout cas.

« C’est… » Peter ramasse le papier d’emballage. « -de l’algue ? »

Stiles roule sur son côté. « Yep. Spécialement traitée cependant, de sorte qu’elle n’abime pas ce qu’elle enveloppe et elle ne tombe pas en morceaux ou autre hors de l’eau. On ne peut pas prendre n’importe quelle vieille algue et envelopper des trucs dedans. Eh bien, on peut, mais ça ne va pas très bien fonctionner. »

Peter fredonne sans engagement, retournant la figurine dans ses mains. « Est-ce un vrai animal ? »

« Ouais, c’est un loup-des-mers, » Stiles soutient un peu la tête. « Tu peux les trouver dans la nature et il y a des réserves dédiées à les protéger parce que leurs écailles, » il pointe la queue. « Leurs crocs, » il montre les dents acérées qui sont dénudées. « Et leurs yeux valent des millions sur le marché noir. Ils sont comme… notre version de vos bijoux. Ou de vos organes humains. »

Peter fait un bruit intrigué au fond de sa gorge. « Les sirènes ont des marchés noirs ? »

Stiles roule les yeux. « La criminalité ne change pas d’une espèce à l’autre, Peter. »

Peter incline la tête en concédant ce point. Cette fois, il passe un pouce au-dessus des yeux. Deux yeux rouges alpha brillants. « Et leur couleur… ? »

« Leurs peaux sont normalement bleues et vertes, » révèle Stiles. « Mais il y a parfois des argents et des noirs. Ce sont ceux que les braconniers veulent le plus. Mais non, aucun d’entre eux n’est bleu et violet de partout. Du moins, aucun dont j’ai entendu parler. Leurs yeux, cependant, peuvent être rouges, mais encore une fois, ce sont les plus rares. Et très, très illégal si tu ne les fais pas passer par les voies appropriées. »

Peter lui jette enfin un coup d’œil. « Que font-ils ? »

« Hmm, » Stiles roule à nouveau pour s’allonger sur le dos. « Par eux-mêmes, si tu les manges, ils te donnent les capacités d’un loup-des-mers. »

Les sourcils de Peter se soulèvent. « Je suppose que ce n’est pas seulement la capacité de nager plus vite. »

Stiles ricane et secoue la tête. « C’est plus que cela, bien que cela en fasse partie. Les loups-des-mers nagent plus vite que tout ce qui se trouve dans l’océan. Ils ne sont pas extrêmement forts, mais ils peuvent se fondre dans leur environnement mieux que n’importe quel caméléon, peu importe la couleur de leur peau. Si tu ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, ils peuvent être sur toi avant même que tu ne saches ce qui t’a frappé et ils n’ont pas pour habitude de jouer avec leur proie. De parfaits tueurs silencieux. Manger les yeux donne à une sirène ces deux capacités, ainsi qu’un facteur de guérison encore plus rapide et des sens accrus. » Il esquisse un sourire à Peter. « Un peu comme un loup-garou, je suppose. Mais tu peux voir pourquoi certaines personnes pourraient vouloir ce genre de coup de pouce. Cela ouvre aussi beaucoup de portes, surtout dans les cercles pas très clean. »

Peter hoche la tête, un sourire narquois sur le bout des lèvres. « Et si l’un d’eux te mordait ? »

« Eh bien, selon que tu réussisses ou non à éviter le pire, tu mourras probablement, » dit Stiles sèchement. « Ce ne sont pas  _ vraiment _ des loups-garous, tu sais. »

Peter glousse et Stiles est heureux de voir que l’homme semble à nouveau entièrement dans le présent, plus perdu dans sa propre tête.

C’est toujours le milieu de la nuit cependant et Stiles doit étouffer un bâillement quand l’un d’eux le prend par surprise. Peter le remarque quand même et après avoir parcouru des doigts une fois de plus la figurine du long des nageoires à la queue, il la place doucement sur la table de nuit avec le papier d’emballage, comme si c’était quelque chose de précieux et d’inestimable, et puis s’étend à nouveau sur le lit et tire les draps sur ses épaules.

Ils sont couchés côte à côte et le lit est assez étroit pour qu’il ne soit pas possible d’éviter le contact de leurs épaules l’une contre l’autre. Ce n’est pas que l’un ou l’autre essaie. Peter semble satisfait du contact, et Stiles n’y voit pas d’inconvénient non plus.   


« Hey Peter ? » Stiles n’attend pas une réponse. « Tu dois arrêter d’attendre sur la plage comme ça, d’accord ? Un de ces jours, tu vas attraper un rhume ou être trainé en mer et finir par mourir dans tous les cas. »

Peter ne donne pas de réponse et Stiles n’en attend pas vraiment. Mais quand il roule de nouveau sur le côté et étend un bras sur le loup-garou, Peter se détend dans l’étreinte, contre lui, retournant même le geste en enroulant une main autour du bras de Stiles.

Et juste avant que Stiles ne s’endorme, il sent des lèvres contre sa tempe et un murmure peu après, « Merci. »

* * *

Le lendemain, Stiles ne va pas nager. Ils prennent le petit déjeuner et puis Peter commence à le regarder quand il pense que Stiles ne le remarque pas, et Stiles sait que l’homme attend qu’il se dirige à nouveau vers l’océan.

Mais Stiles a appris sa leçon hier. Il n’a pas besoin que Peter le surveille et il se sent assez responsable du bien-être de Peter pour rester.

C’est étrange. Ils ne sont jamais considérés comme des amis auparavant. Avant Théo et les Médecins de l’horreur pour Stiles. Avant Kate et Eichen House pour Peter. Mais Peter était aussi le seul qui ne traitait pas Stiles comme s’il était soit une bombe à retardement, soit quelque chose de pathétique qui méritait d’être pris en pitié après le Nogitsune, il n’a jamais eu peur de se moquer de lui et avec Peter aux alentours, Stiles avait quelqu’un qui pouvait le suivre avec ses sauts de réflexions et ses marathons de recherches au loft.

Il était… déçu quand il s’est avéré que Peter les trompait depuis le début, encore une fois pour l’étincelle Alpha. Mais en même temps, il regrette aussi de ne pas avoir protesté plus que ça lorsque Scott a enfermé Peter à Eichen House. Stiles sait exactement ce que c’est là-dedans et ça devait être pire pour Peter, indésirable, un prisonnier, quelqu’un qui ne manquerait à personne et complètement à la merci des fous qui travaillent dans cet endroit.

Il regrette assez, pense-t-il, pour rester pour Peter maintenant.

Donc il ne part pas, même si une grande partie de lui ressent l’attraction. Au lieu de cela, une fois la vaisselle et les couverts lavés et séchés, il se tourne vers Peter et lui demande, « Que veux-tu faire aujourd’hui ? Allez en ville ? Explorez les bois ? Bronzer ? »

Peter s’arrête un instant, clignant des yeux comme s’il pensait que Stiles plaisantait. Mais quand Stiles le fixe, le loup-garou se tourne vers les bois et demande s’ils peuvent aller se promener.

« Bien sûr, » accepte aisément Stiles et ils sont partis.

Les forêts offrent une paix différente de celle de la mer. Le chant des oiseaux remplace le rugissement de l’océan même si Stiles peut encore entendre les vagues étouffées au loin. Ils marchent pendant un certain temps en silence, mais la curiosité de Stiles finit par l’emporter.

« Les loups-garous qui changent totalement sont vraiment si rares ? » s’enquiert-il puis trébuche promptement sur une racine d’arbre, seulement pour que Peter le remette debout par le dos de sa chemise.

Peter est plus bavard aujourd’hui, détendu aussi, maintenant qu’il est clair que Stiles n’est pas sur le point de décoller.

« Peu commun serait un terme plus approprié, » lui dit Peter. « Très rare chez les loups-garous mordus, plus fréquent chez les loups-garous nés, surtout lorsqu’ils font partie de meutes plus anciennes. Ils sont plus en paix avec ce qu’ils sont, ils grandissent avec, ont une ancre très solide pratiquement dès la naissance, ce qui aide le changement. C’est pourquoi la meute Hale était assez connue pour produire des loups-garous à changement complet. »

Stiles y réfléchit, s’attarde sur sa prochaine question avant de la poser quand même. « Tu pourrais changer jusqu’au bout ? Ou peut-être… avant l’incendie ? »

Peter regarde ailleurs, à travers les arbres. Lorsqu’il répond, il ne regarde pas Stiles. « Je pourrais, mais c’est… ça ne s’est pas toujours passé aussi bien que ça aurait pu. Talia et mes autres frères et sœurs, Alice et Nathan -ça leur est venu plus naturellement. » Il fait une pause. « J’étais un enfant très… en colère. J’en voulais beaucoup à ma famille, à ma meute, pour une raison ou une autre, et les liens que j’avais avec eux ont été affectés en conséquence, ce qui ne m’a pas vraiment aidé à trouver l’équilibre dont j’avais besoin pour devenir un loup. Je pourrais encore, bien sûr ». Son ton est acerbe avec une vieille amertume. « À tout le moins, je ne pouvais pas supporter d’avoir une autre chose que Talia pouvait faire que je ne pouvais pas, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui me combattait quand je changeais comme ça. Et puis, après l’incendie, eh bien, » un sourire sardonique survole ses traits. « Tu as vu ma forme alpha. »

Stiles agite la tête et ne fait aucun commentaire. Pas besoin de ressasser cet épisode de leur vie.

« Peut-être que tu peux réessayer maintenant ? » s’aventure-t-il à la place. « Je veux dire pas maintenant  _ maintenant _ . Mais tu as du temps et de l’espace. Tu peux trouver une meilleure ancre. Et j’ai entendu dire que la nature est bonne pour se retrouver. Ou un truc comme ça. »

Peter renifle et il ne cache pas tout à fait le doute et l’autodérision dans la torsion de sa bouche.

« Peut-être, » c’est tout ce qu’il dit et Stiles laisse tomber le problème.

Ils marchent jusqu’à ce qu’ils finissent à une falaise qui surplombe les arbres qui s’étendent en contrebas et l’océan au-delà. Stiles fait attention au bord -il n’est pas un grand amateur de hauteurs à moins qu’il n’y ait un plan d’eau pour amortir un plongeon- mais il ne peut s’empêcher d’admirer le paysage.

Cet endroit lui a manqué. Sa mère était peut-être désespérée de quitter l’océan et d’être avec son amour humain et Stiles lui-même était excité à l’époque d’avoir l’occasion d’explorer plus de l’Au-Dessus que ce petit bout de terre, mais il aurait aussi été heureux de rester, ici et En-Dessous, et si les quinze dernières années lui ont appris quelque chose, c’est que son propre monde, son propre peuple, l’a bien mieux traité que les marcheurs terrestres ne l’ont jamais fait.

« Ça te manque, » dit Peter en se rapprochant pour se tenir à ses côtés. « As-tu… l’intention de rentrer ? »

Stiles envisage de mentir, mais il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire à ce sujet. « Oui, c’est chez moi. Ça me manque. … Après la mort de maman, la seule raison pour laquelle je suis resté, c’était à cause de papa. Il était ivre plus souvent qu’autre chose et quand il ne l’était pas, il travaillait. J’avais appris à l’aimer à ma façon et même si je ne l’avais pas fait, je serais resté pour m’occuper de lui pour ma mère. Mais il est parti maintenant et les seuls amis auxquels je tenais vraiment… eh bien, ça n’a plus d’importance. Je n’ai rien qui me retient à Beacon Hills ou ailleurs, alors je pourrais aussi bien rentrer chez moi et y trouver un endroit où vivre. Peut-être retourner à l’école. Je pense que cela me plairait. À l’université cependant. Je pense que je vais sauter les Études Basiques. »

Il étudie soigneusement Peter, mais à part quelques plis sur son front, l’expression du loup-garou reste résolument neutre.

« … comme le lycée ? » demande Peter après quelques secondes.

« Ouais, » acquiesce Stiles. « Les Études Basiques, c’est ce que vous, les humains, appelez tout de l’élémentaire à au-delà. On appelle habituellement ces écoles Basiques, mais on utilise le terme université comme vous le faites. C’est là que vont les sirènes pour les études supérieures. »

Peter fait un bruit pensif sans dire un mot et ne demande rien d’autre. Il baisse les yeux sur ses mains, puis retourne dans la nature sauvage qui les entoure. Stiles se demande si Peter voit ce qu’il voit. Comme ça, au milieu de nulle part, bien au-dessus du reste de la civilisation et seul sans une âme en vue, c’est presque comme s’ils étaient les deux seules personnes au monde.

« On mange ? » suggère finalement Stiles. « On a passé une rivière là-bas. Je peux attraper quelques poissons. »

Peter hoche la tête et ils descendent de la falaise. Stiles tombe sur les cents derniers mètres, glissant d’une prise précaire, mais ce n’est pas grave -Peter est déjà là pour le rattraper.

* * *

Plus tard, de retour à la maison, quand Peter prend une douche, Stiles ouvre le tiroir de sa table de chevet et récupère un petit coffre orné à l’intérieur. Il appartenait à sa mère, l’une des rares choses qu’elle avait apportées avec elle quand ils avaient quitté la mer pour de bon.

Stiles le fixe pendant un moment, puis enfonce la clé qui pend sur un porte-clés avec ses clés de voiture et de maison. Il ouvre le coffret et l’intérieur est toujours pareil, une bouteille de verre nichée dans du velours noir.

Sa mère a dépensé une fortune pour l’obtenir et finalement, elle ne l’a jamais utilisé. Elle ne l’a même jamais offert. Elle n’avait peut-être pas le courage de forcer quelqu’un à prendre cette décision. Ou elle avait peut-être trop peur de connaître la réponse. L’ignorance engendre bien l’espoir après tout. Peut-être que Stiles aurait dû l’offrir à sa place, mais il a toujours été faible face aux souhaits de sa mère, la seule qui l’ait jamais aimé inconditionnellement jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne le puisse plus ; et il l’aimait tout autant, l’aimait même quand elle est devenue folle, l’aimait assez pour la laisser le gifler, l’aimait assez pour la tuer quand elle le lui avait demandé et l’aimait assez pour rester pour son mari en deuil qui n’avait plus de place dans son cœur pour un fils portant les mêmes yeux que Claudia.

Stiles ne bouge pas tant qu’il n’entend pas la douche s’éteindre. Ensuite, il referme le coffret et le range à nouveau.

* * *

Les prochaines semaines se déroulent de la même façon. Ils s’installent dans une routine -parfois, ils font de longues promenades dans la forêt ; à quelques reprises, ils se rendent en ville pour un repas et quelques courses ; et encore d’autres fois, Peter étend une serviette sur la plage et se fait bronzer comme un chat géant pendant que Stiles nage dans les bas-fonds, parfois plongeant plus profondément, mais toujours en restant près du rivage.

Parfois, Peter le rejoint et Stiles le laisse parcourir les écailles d’or ambré de sa queue avec des mains révérencieuses.

Il ne s’aventure jamais à plus de quatre-vingts kilomètres et il y a toujours un mélange de gratitude et de honte dans les yeux de Peter quand il rejoint le loup-garou sur terre à nouveau.

Stiles y met un terme quand il en a finalement marre. « Si je voulais  _ vraiment _ partir, » dit-il en roulant avec les yeux. « Toi et tes problèmes ne pourrais pas m’arrêter, Peter. »

Il essaie de ne pas piétiner le SSPT évident de Peter. Mais en même temps, il ne fera pas l’affront à l’homme de marcher sur la pointe des pieds autour de son traumatisme et de le traiter comme s’il était brisé et incapable de guérir. Peter ne l’a jamais fait après le Nogitsune alors Stiles non plus.

Et Peter semble aller mieux. Il ne sera plus jamais entier, il ne sera plus jamais ce qu’il était avant que l’incendie ne le prive de tout, y compris de sa santé mentale, mais il mange plus, sourit -narquoisement- plus et chaque jour est moins difficile à traverser.

Il y a aussi des jours qu’ils passent à l’intérieur, paressant dans le lit ou sur le canapé, lisant ou tout simplement profitant de la compagnie de l’autre. Ils commencent à parler à nouveau, à comparer leurs cultures respectives et avec le temps, alors que la vie semble revenir petit à petit en Peter, le loup-garou a plus de questions sur les sirènes que Stiles n’en a jamais eu sur les loups-garous.

« Je n’ai jamais trouvé beaucoup d’informations sur les sirènes, » admet Peter, terriblement offensé par ce manque de connaissances, comme s’il avait été offensé par l’univers dans son ensemble. « Et une source originale est beaucoup plus utile que des livres écrits par des chasseurs ou des druides de toute façon. »

« Oh, je vois ce que c’est -je ne suis qu’une source d’information pour toi, » rouspète Stiles avec bonhomie, poussant ses orteils contre la cuisse de Peter. Le canapé est assez large pour qu’ils puissent tous les deux se pelotonner confortablement. « C’est bon de savoir à quoi m’en tenir. »

Une main coince sa cheville contre le siège et Stiles lève les yeux, se figeant sous le regard soudain beaucoup plus intense de Peter. Sa mâchoire travaille pendant un moment, comme s’il devait faire un effort pour trouver les bons mots, mais en fin de compte, le loup-garou lui dit presque sévèrement, « Tu ne sera jamais qu’une source d’information, Stiles. »

Les mots n’ont rien de spécial, mais la richesse de l’émotion derrière eux l’est et Stiles reste muet pendant un moment. « … C’était une blague, Peter. Je sais que je suis génial, ne t’inquiètes pas. »

Peter détourne les yeux sur le côté, puis sur ses genoux et même cela laisse place à quelque chose de plus fatigué, et l’atmosphère détendue d’avant est partie. Les yeux de Peter s’attardent sur sa main sur la cheville nue de Stiles et une bouffée de rire distinctement non-amusé s’échappe de sa gorge.

Il lâche Stiles et se lève. « Il se fait tard, » marmonne-t-il. « Je vais commencer le dîner. »

Il est tôt pour ça, en fait. Mais Stiles le regarde partir sans en faire la remarque et il n’est pas surpris quand Peter s’assoit dans un silence maussade pour le reste de la soirée.

* * *

Les nuits sont plus intimes pour eux. Stiles n’arrive jamais à dormir dans son propre lit. Ils partagent plutôt celui de Peter et après les deux premières nuits, Peter semble considérer cela comme une permission explicite de dormir entremêlé avec Stiles, le parfumant -Stiles le sait- autant qu’il se réconforte dans le contact physique.

Il fait encore des cauchemars cependant. Pas autant que Stiles s’y attendait, mais ceux que Peter a le font soit se réveiller avec le bout des doigts griffus les égratignant tous deux ; soit se recroqueviller en la plus petite forme qu’il peut gérer et se blottir inconsciemment aussi près de Stiles qu’humainement possible sans qu’ils ne se mélangent en un seul être.

Stiles se réveille à chaque fois. Il n’a pas un sommeil très profond, plus depuis le Nogitsune, et même le moindre murmure de quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas peut le réveiller. Alors il apaise Peter à travers toutes les terreurs invisibles et tous les souvenirs empoisonnés qui l’enferment dans sa tête et lui arrachent de profonds gémissements larmoyants, et si Peter n’a pas envie de retourner dormir après cela, ils finissent par rester éveillés ensemble pour le reste de la nuit.

Et d’une certaine façon, quelque part entre les conversations, les longues promenades et les repas, cela devient moins à propos de regret et d’obligation et plus réellement à propos du loup-garou qu’il a invité dans sa maison, dans sa vie. Alors, même quand ils se couchent cette nuit-là avec les choses pas tout à fait claires entre eux, Peter se presse encore près de lui et Stiles drape encore un bras autour de lui.

Il s’attend à ce qu’ils dorment comme toujours. Il attend habituellement que Peter dérive avant de se laisser dormir, mais aujourd’hui, Peter ne fait que regarder au-delà de la poitrine de Stiles, son pouce brossant distraitement les éclaboussures d’écailles qui parsèment le poignet de Stiles.

« Pourquoi tu m’as laissé venir avec toi ? » demande-t-il enfin et Stiles a probablement à moitié attendu cette question depuis qu’ils sont ici.

Il n’a toujours pas de réponse définitive. Il a commencé à s’occuper de Peter par sens des responsabilités. Mais il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il a amené Peter avec lui en premier lieu, alors il hausse les épaules en prenant soin de ne pas déloger la tête de Peter de l’endroit où elle posée sur son épaule. « Chais pas. J’en avais envie. J’ai pensé que si quelqu’un avait plus qu’assez de raisons de quitter cette ville, ce serait toi. En plus, ma maison sur la plage est certainement assez grande pour nous deux, alors ce n’était pas comme si tu allais être sur le chemin ou quoi que ce soit si je t’emmenais avec moi. »

« … Mais tu pars. »

Stiles soupire. « Pas maintenant. Mais un jour, ouais. »

Peter ne dit rien d’autre. Stiles attend que la respiration du loup-garou soit lente et profonde avant de s’endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain est étrange. Peter était déjà affamé de toucher et par conséquent, il parfumait constamment Stiles une fois qu’il avait réalisé qu’il était d’accord avec ça, mais aujourd’hui, le loup-garou vit pratiquement dans son espace personnel chaque fois que c’est possible, possessif à un degré presque alarmant alors qu’il plane à ses côtés. Quand ils descendent à la plage, Peter patauge dans l’eau avec lui et le regarde nager, et quand ils marchent dans la forêt plus tard, Peter ne s’égare pas pendant de courtes périodes comme il le fait habituellement, il reste avec Stiles comme s’il ne pouvait pas supporter de le laisser hors de sa vue.

Cela devient un modèle. Peter ne le lâche pas le lendemain, ni le surlendemain, ni le jour d’après. En fait, Stiles a l’impression d’être harcelé la moitié du temps, malgré le fait qu’il passait  _ déjà _ tout son temps avec Peter.   


Puis il y a l’autre changement. Lorsqu’ils passent la journée à l’intérieur, Peter a toujours le nez plongé dans son ordinateur portable. Stiles ne sait pas ce qu’il fait mais il soupçonne qu’il y a une sorte de recherche en cours parce qu’il y a beaucoup de lecture et de dactylographie et plus de lecture, et à trois reprises, Peter demande s’ils peuvent aller en ville pour récupérer une nouvelle cargaison de livres qu’il a commandés en ligne.

Le loup-garou ne le dit pas franchement, mais son regard devient fuyant quand Stiles se trouve à regarder un des livres, alors, bien sûr, quand ce nouveau comportement ne s’atténue pas même après deux autres semaines, Stiles attend que Peter soit de nouveau sous la douche avant de se frayer un chemin à travers les nouveaux textes de Peter et de fouiller son historique.   


Il suffit de trois essais à Stiles pour deviner le mot de passe - _ llynwardine _ \- et si Peter ne voulait  _ vraiment _ pas qu’il fouine, il n’aurait pas dû tenter Stiles.

De plus, Stiles a déjà une assez bonne idée de ce que Peter recherche et un regard sur les diverses recherches sur  _ transformation d’humain à sirène  _ suffit pour confirmer son intuition.   


Stiles frotte une main sur son visage, pense au coffret dans sa chambre, puis remet en place l’ordinateur portable et les textes avant que Peter ne sorte de la douche.

« Je suppose, » demande nonchalamment Peter au dîner ce soir là. « Qu’il n’y a pas de sirène alpha ? Ou quelque chose du genre ? »

Stiles boit à petite gorgée l’eau de son verre. « Non. Non, sans aucun doute, il n’y en a pas. Nous ne suivons pas une hiérarchie alpha-bêta-oméga. »

« Hmm, » Peter regarde fixement son steak pendant un moment. « Pas du tout comme les loups-garous alors. Donc procréer est la seule façon de produire une autre sirène ? »

Stiles acquiesce agréablement. « À peu près. »

Les yeux de Peter fendent l’air pour rencontrer les siens. « À peu près ? »

Stiles hausse les épaules et remue les doigts de sa main libre. « La magie est toujours une option. Je veux dire que si une sorcière peut transformer quelqu’un en animal, ce qu’elle peut faire, elle peut probablement gérer une queue de poisson. Ce sont des malédictions cependant. Jamais une bonne idée. Il y a toujours un piège. »

Les épaules de Peter s’affaissent un peu. « Oui, » dit-il d’un ton raide manquant de naturel, presque pour lui-même. « Oui, ce serait… stupide. »

Stiles le surveille encore un moment avant de retourner à son dîner.

Assurément, Peter en aura bientôt marre de tout ça.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Stiles se réveille au milieu de la nuit et pour une fois ce n’est pas à cause d’un des cauchemars de Peter. En fait, Peter n’est même plus dans le lit.

Stiles y reste un moment, débattant des mérites de se tirer hors du lit. Puis il entend un juron, un bruit sourd et un grondement vicieusement frustré venant de quelque part en bas, et avec un lourd soupir, il rejette les couvertures et traîne des pieds hors de la chambre.

Peter est sur le canapé, travaillant à la lueur d’une lampe. Il y a un ordinateur et plusieurs livres ouverts devant lui sur la table basse, mais le loup-garou ne regarde rien de tout ça. Au lieu de ça, il est replié, les coudes sur les cuisses et la tête entre les mains.

Appuyé contre l’encadrement de la porte, Stiles ferme les yeux, puis les ouvre à nouveau. Puis il remonte dans sa chambre, récupère le coffre et ses clés et redescend. Peter est toujours dans la même position, quelque chose de vaincu dans la pente de ses épaules.

« Peter. »

Peter était visiblement assez distrait pour ne pas entendre Stiles aller et venir, et donc tous les muscles de son dos se contractent dans un sursaut. Mais il ne lève pas les yeux. Et il ne tente même pas de cacher ses recherches cette fois-ci.

Stiles soupire de nouveau. Il a l’impression de faire cela très souvent ces derniers temps. Se détachant du mur, il se dirige vers le canapé, éteint tranquillement l’ordinateur et ferme les livres avant de s’asseoir à côté de Peter. C’est presque une habitude maintenant de plier ses genoux et de se pencher contre le côté de Peter, et peu importe à quel point le loup-garou est bouleversé, il ne va pas non plus repousser Stiles.

Stiles lui donne un moment, puis tape un ongle contre le couvercle du coffret et lui dit à nouveau, « Peter. Hé. Regarde-moi. »

Cela prend quelques secondes, mais Peter finit par se déplier et se redresser, et n’importe qui d’autre serait au bord des larmes avec cette expression. Ses yeux sont au moins ternis d’une façon que Stiles n’a pas vue depuis des semaines.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Peter d’une voix rauque. « Je sais que si d’autres espèces cherchaient à devenir un loup-garou sans au moins demander la permission à la meute et à l’alpha local, il n’y a pas un seul loup-garou né qui ne le considérerait pas comme mauvais, mais j’ai  _ besoin _ \- »

Stiles soupire une fois de plus et tinte les clés de sa main droite pour couper l’homme. « Peter Hale, je t’ai dit une fois que les yeux d’un loup-des-mers ingérés seuls peuvent conférer à une sirène les capacités d’un loup-des-mers. Mais tu ne m’as jamais demandé ce qu’ils font lorsqu’ils sont combinés à d’autres ingrédients. »

Peter reste complètement immobile l’espace d’un souffle et son regard tombe sur le coffret sur les genoux de Stiles.

Stiles pense à sa mère, qui a été assez courageuse pour quitter sa maison par amour, mais jamais assez courageuse pour savoir si son amour aurait fait la même chose pour elle. Il pense à sa mère brillante et lumineuse, à toutes les choses qu’elle a faites pour lui et avec lui, tout le bien et tout le mal, tout l’amour entre eux et il pense qu’il a vécu sa vie pour elle assez longtemps.

Avec une torsion habile, il ouvre le coffre et le couvercle se lève pour révéler la bouteille de verre à l’intérieur, remplie d’un liquide rouge comme le rubis, frais comme le jour où il a été fait.

Claudia a pratiquement vendu son âme pour ça.

Le liquide miroite comme le fait la lumière lorsqu’elle réfléchit sur l’océan quand Stiles soulève la bouteille hors de l’emplacement. Il tient dans la paume de sa main, froid contre sa peau.

« Les yeux d’un loup-des-mers pour lancer la transformation, » explique doucement Stiles. « L’acide d’un spectre abyssal né dans les profondeurs pour effacer ton ancien ADN et le réécrire avec le nouveau. Et chaque écaille près des nageoires caudales récoltée à partir d’une sirène vivante et fondue pour lui donner l’étincelle nécessaire pour stabiliser la transformation. »

Il regarde enfin Peter, assis les yeux écarquillés et silencieux, respirant à peine.

« Cela a été fait à partir des écailles de ma mère, » révèle Stiles sans s’interrompre. « Elle a enduré l’agonie et elle a payé pour les autres ingrédients avec presque tous nos biens matériels. Et au final, elle n’a jamais pu se résoudre à demander à mon père s’il allait abandonner son travail, sa maison, ses amis et sa famille, abandonner le fait d’être  _ humain _ , et la rejoindre sous la mer. Même lorsque la séparation l’a rendue folle, elle n’a toujours pas demandé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, honnêtement. Papa aurait probablement dit oui. »

Il reste silencieux un moment. « Être une sirène, c’est différent d’être un loup-garou, Peter. Il n’y a pas… On n’a pas de créature intérieure ou quoi que ce soit de la façon dont tu as ton loup. On ne ressent pas l’attraction de la lune. On est pas particulièrement enclins à courir à travers les bois non plus. Et la transformation elle-même est douloureuse. Tu ne peux pas juste coller des branchies à quelqu’un, le jeter dans les profondeurs et t’attendre à ce qu’il puisse nager comme un poisson. Même les enfants sirènes ont besoin de quelques mois pour apprendre à respirer au-dessus de l’eau, alors la transformation est conçue pour durer environ deux mois. J’ai entendu dire que tes jambes seraient douloureuses comme l’enfer et ce sera encore pire quand tes branchies commenceront à pousser. Il n’y a aucun risque de mourir comme avec la morsure d’un loup-garou alpha, mais tu pourrais mendier pour la mort avant la fin des deux mois.

« Et puis il y a ta citoyenneté. Je vais avoir besoin de t’obtenir des papiers d’identité parce que je refuse d’héberger un fugitif et risquer l’exécution pour nous deux.  _ {{Belysfos}} _ est la grande ville la plus proche où je peux t’inscrire, mais il y a aussi des exigences si tu es sérieux à ce sujet -dix ans En-Dessous avant que tu ne sois autorisé à nouveau Au-Dessus, et tu dois passer au moins trois de ces années à l’école. Plus précisément, c’est un programme qui t’aide à t’adapter à notre mode de vie, t’enseigne ce qui est logique pour les sirènes typiques. Je peux échanger des devises humaines contre des latians, donc l’argent ne sera pas un problème. Mais comme je l’ai dit, dix ans En-Dessous avant que tu ne sois autorisé à la surface à nouveau. Et c’est une chose de pouvoir aller et venir de la terre à la mer quand tu veux ; c’en est probablement une autre si tu  _ dois _ rester En-Dessous pendant une décennie. Et une décennie pour les sirènes, ce n’est pas la même chose que pour vous. On ne suit pas votre calendrier. Nous vivons plus longtemps et nos jours et nos nuits sont plus longs aussi. Je ne connais pas le décalage exact, mais si tu reviens après une de nos décennies et que tu veux aller rendre visite à Derek, Cora ou même Malia, ils auront certainement plus de dix ans de plus qu’aujourd’hui. »

Il s’arrête pour respirer et étudie attentivement Peter. « Alors, est-ce vraiment quelque chose que tu veux, Peter ? »

Il y a quelque chose d’étrange dans l’expression de Peter, pleine de ce qui ressemble à une sorte d’espoir mélangé avec une intensité dont Stiles ne peut pas détourner le regard même s’il le voulait.

« Oui, » lui dit Peter presque avec ferveur. « Oui, c’est ce que je veux. »

Stiles pince ses lèvres l’une contre l’autre. « Tu es  _ sûr _ ? Peter, tu es un loup-garou. Tu deviendras un  _ triton  _ et tu le perdras. Plus de crocs et de griffes, plus de changement de loups, même si tu ne peux pas faire une transformation complète. Tu ne seras pas un bêta ou un oméga. Tu ne seras certainement plus un alpha. Tu cesseras d’être un loup-garou dans toutes les définitions possibles du mot. Tu ne pourras même plus entendre ton loup- »

Un éclat de rire rauque s’échappe de la bouche de Peter alors même que l’homme secoue la tête. « Stiles, je n’ai pas pu entendre ou sentir mon loup depuis que je suis mort.  _ C’est _ pourquoi je  _ sais _ que je ne pourrai plus jamais faire une transformation complète, peu importe toute la paix que je trouverai ici. » Il montre d’un geste leur environnement pour mettre l’accent. « Mon loup est déjà mort depuis longtemps. Pourquoi penses-tu que j’ai essayé de tuer Scott pour son pouvoir d’alpha ? J’ai pensé que peut-être si j’en redevenais un… » Il secoue la tête une fois de plus. « Mais ça n’a plus d’importance. J’ai les capacités surnaturelles d’un loup-garou, mais c’est tout. »

Il regarde Stiles droit dans les yeux. « Il n’y a rien de ce que tu viens de me dire qui me donnerait envie de changer d’avis à ce sujet. Je peux supporter la douleur, toute la douleur du monde quand ce que j’obtiendrai en vaut la peine. Je n’ai certainement pas d’objection à retourner à l’école. Ce sera une nouvelle expérience et j’obtiens l’avantage supplémentaire d’apprendre à vivre dans ton monde. Et qu’est-ce que j’en ai à faire de l’âge de Derek, de Cora ou de Malia si jamais je remonte à la surface ? » Un bref ricanement passe ses lèvres. « Toute loyauté que je devais à Derek a été perdue lorsque Laura et lui m’ont laissé pourrir. Cora… elle se souvient à peine de moi maintenant. Elle a quitté Beacon Hills en moins de temps qu’il ne lui en a fallu pour revenir, ce qui était intelligent, je le lui accorde, mais elle n’a plus besoin de moi. Et Malia ? » Il secoue la tête et s’il lui reste de la colère ou des regrets, ce serait pour cela, pour le temps perdu, pour toutes les années que Talia lui a prises et toutes les années qu’il ne retrouvera jamais, même si c’était pour le bien de la meute. Peut-être surtout parce que c’était pour le bien de la meute, parce que Peter n’était-il pas de la meute aussi ? « Elle n’a pas besoin de moi non plus. Elle ne m’a jamais considéré comme son père et je n’ai jamais eu de fille. Cela n’a aucune importance. »

Il baisse les yeux, puis tend la main pour prendre celle de Stiles, entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble comme ils ont parfois pris l’habitude de le faire quand ils se promènent dans les bois.

« Il ne me reste plus rien ici, » résume Peter succinctement en haussant légèrement les épaules. « Pas si tu pars et tu as déjà dit que tu le ferais. Peut-être que tu comptais rester un moment pour me tenir compagnie, mais je sais que ta maison te manque et je ne veux pas être ce qui te retiens. Tu… Tu m’as emmenée avec toi, Stiles. Et peu importe tes raisons, » sa voix retombe sur quelque chose de dur et de féroce. « Je suis à toi. Alors juste… laisse-moi venir avec toi cette fois aussi. »

L’océan rugit au loin. L’horloge de la cuisine tourne. Le lampadaire projette une faible lueur jaune-orangée sur la pièce.

Stiles regarde Peter, cet homme qui est devenu important pour lui en seulement quelques mois.

Il reste maintenant, pour Peter.

Et Peter offre de partir, pour lui.

« D’accord, » dit enfin Stiles et la main de Peter se resserre autour de la sienne, alors qu’un sourire fleurit sur son visage comme le soleil levant, triomphant, mais reconnaissant aussi, et possiblement le plus heureux que Stiles lui ait vu depuis toujours.   


« D’accord ? » répète Peter.   


Stiles se penche et pose sa joue sur l’épaule de Peter. « Ouais. Oui. D’accord. »

* * *

**[2 mois plus tard]**   


La maison de plage est vide. Le vent siffle sur la plage, peut-être en guise d’adieu.   


« Prêt ? » Stiles sourit, son sac attaché à son dos, sa queue serpentant paresseusement d’avant en arrière pour le garder flottant.   


Il obtient un sourire en réponse, et une éclaboussure et un éclair d’écailles bleues argenté plus tard, Stiles est le seul encore au-dessus de l’eau.   


Avec un éclat de rire, Stiles plonge après son compagnon et quand Peter se retourne et tend une main, Stiles est déjà là pour la prendre.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors je vais être bavarde ici. Je dis juste.
> 
> Un grand merci à cywscross de m'avoir accordé sa permission !
> 
> J’espère avoir rendu honneur à cette plume poétiquement magnifique, qui a parfois été compliquée, non pas à comprendre, mais à traduire en mot moins précis et moins adaptés pour certaines actions. L’anglais est à la fois plus et moins précis et cela peut nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues à nous autres, ô humble traducteurs –débutante pour ma part, de surcroît.
> 
> Juste, j’aimerais rappeler que le poisson rouge à une mémoire qui peut aller jusqu’à plusieurs mois alors la comparaison avec les huîtres est pas sympas XD
> 
> J’ai beaucoup aimé faire cette traduction, j’ai appris plein de choses ! Par ex, pour traduire avec exactitude l’échelle de profondeur, j’ai appris que le record du monde en plongée avec sous-marins est d’approximativement 11 000 mètres et qu’on y trouve également des sacs plastiques. J’ai appris pleins de choses sur les huîtres en allant voir comment on appelle en français un regroupement non élevé.
> 
> J’ai trouvé ça cool.
> 
> Vous avez remarqué ? Dans ma dernière traduction, Peter lève tout le temps les yeux au ciel. Dans celle-ci, il regarde fixement et Stiles soupire. Vous imaginez pas le nombre de mots différents en anglais pour dire "fixer" ou "regarder fixement". C'est incroyable. Et très frustrant.
> 
> Paix sur vous.  
> <3
> 
> N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le groupe Facebook Scott's Pack, nous aimons tout le monde et nous discutons de tout et de tous les pairings ;)


End file.
